Larmes de Sang
by Vifd'or-Bady
Summary: Le temps a passé depuis Poudlard et la chute du lord Noir. Tout le monde pense que le Survivant est heureux avec son compagnon Olivier Dubois, mais qu'en estil vraiment? HPDM POV alternés. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Larmes de Sang

**Auteurs** : Vif d'or et BadAngel666

**Disclaimer** : Hey ! Bady, est-ce que ton pseudo est pour te cacher des paparazzi ? En tout cas, moi je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling.°Hum! très drôle! Je ne possède rien non plus, bien que le corps de Dray soit l'objet de ma convoitise… Mmmmmmmm°

**Rating** : R (j'aime pas les nouveautés). °Moui! On s'y retrouve vite, je préfère la délicatesse d'un PG-13, ou d'un NC-17… °

**Genre** : Romance/Drama

**Résumé** : Le temps a passé depuis Poudlard et la chute du lord Noir. Tout le monde pense que le Survivant est heureux avec son compagnon Olivier Dubois, mais qu'en est-il vraiment? HPDM (POV alternés)

**Avertissement**: Ceci est un Slash, couple gay, donc, plus clairement: messieurs qui se font des choses pas très catholiques… Homophobes, passez votre chemin! Pour les accro au Yaoi, bienvenue!

**Note de Bady**: Ce petit bébé est le premier d'une association qui je l'espère sera fructueuse, tout a commencé lorsque Vif essayait d'écrire un OS, j'ai mis un petit truc, puis elle aussi, puis… etc. Avant qu'on sache comment, on avait une mini fic! J'espère que vous aimerez…

**Note de Vif d'or** : J'aimerais remercier Bady (mon ange démoniaque à moi). Si elle n'avait pas été là, vous n'auriez probablement jamais eu ce texte. J'espère que vous aimerez autant qu'on a aimé le faire.

oOoOo

**Chapitre 1: Te sauver…**

oOoOo

POV Draco

Je me nomme Draco Malfoy, j'ai 24 ans les cheveux blonds, 1 mètre 85 et on me dit très beau. Je le sais! Et célibataire, volontairement, je le souligne!

Je suis l'heureux propriétaire d'une petite boutique de vêtements sur le chemin de Traverse depuis maintenant 5 ans. Bien sûre madame Guipure a toujours la sienne, mais elle se consacre surtout aux robes sorcières, soit celles d'écoliers ou autres, alors que moi je fais autant dans le sorcier que le moldu. Depuis que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort, plusieurs sorciers sont attirés par les Moldus, ils doivent donc avoir des vêtements pour aller de ce côté du monde. Qui vont-ils voir… Moi naturellement, j'ai la seule boutique de ce style du côté sorcier. Et surtout les vêtements que j'y vends sont très beaux.

Je me souviens lorsque j'avais fait part de mon idée de boutique à Hermione et Ron, celui-ci en est tombé de sa chaise. Il ne croyait pas que moi, qui détestais autrefois les moldus, j'aurais fait ça. Bon d'accord, je vous l'accorde j'ai bien changé depuis mes années à Poudlard, la preuve, ce n'est plus la sang de bourbe et la belette mais bien Hermione et Ron, mes deux très grands amis. Des amis, j'en ai quelques-uns. Il y a Blaise Zabini, il a travaillé avec moi durant la guerre, nous étions espions pour le compte de l'Ordre (enfin pour Blaise c'était l'Ordre, moi, je travaillais pour le compte de Harry). Ensuite bien sûr, toute la famille Weasley, ma boutique est juste à côté de celle des Jumeaux, et naturellement toute la petite bande dont Potter faisait partie à Poudlard soit, Neville, Dean, Seamus et Luna.

Potter… Harry… Mon cher et tendre Harry…

Lui, on ne le voit plus, ou presque plus. Il est en couple avec un ancien de Gryffondor et ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, un dénommé Olivier Dubois. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu étant donné qu'il était plus vieux que nous à Poudlard, par conséquent pas dans nos cours communs. Harry et lui se sont mis ensemble un an après Poudlard et paraît-il que Olivier est très jaloux et garde donc son petit Harry avec lui chez lui. Pathétique.

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que Harry nous ait tous délaissés et accepte de rester cloîtré chez lui comme ça. On ne les voit plus qu'une à deux fois par an, soit à Noël et quand on les croise par hasard dans la rue. La dernière fois, c'était à Noël chez monsieur et madame Weasley, Harry était grippé, ils ne sont donc pas restés longtemps. On m'a dit qu'il était heureux avec ce Dubois, enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit à Ginny la dernière fois qu'elle est allée chez eux. Tant mieux, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit heureux, et si c'est sans moi alors…

Pour ma part, j'habite au-dessus de ma boutique, un joli quatre pièces que Hermione et Ginny m'ont aidé a décorer. Il y a la cuisine, endroit où je ne vais pas souvent, mon elfe de maison y a son lit et c'est lui qui fait tous mes repas. Ensuite un joli salon avec télévision, chaîne stéréo, eh oui, moi, un Malfoy, j'ai des choses Moldues. Si mon père me voyait, il en mourrait, mais puisque je l'ai tué moi-même dans la grande bataille… Ensuite il y a ma chambre et une chambre d'amis, très peu utilisée puisque mes amis habitent tous près d'ici.

Je suis en route pour aller dîner avec Ron, Hermione et Blaise au Chaudron Baveur, je m'arrête devant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch pour admirer le nouveau balai, son nom « Étoile Foudroyante ». Un jeune homme est devant la vitrine et admire le balai.

« Il a l'air rapide, n'est-ce pas? » Lui dis-je.

« Il est magnifique! » Dit-il en se retournant vers moi, pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai vu dans ces yeux des étoiles, l'étincelle s'est éteinte si vite que j'ai cru l'avoir rêvée.

« Bonjour Draco. » Me dit-il tout en regardant ses pieds. « Je dois partir, au revoir! » Et il s'en va comme ça, sans un regard en arrière. C'est là que je m'aperçois que c'était Harry, ce jeune homme maigre au teint vert c'était Harry Potter. Je n'en reviens pas. Comment a-t-il pu changer autant? Je me secoue la tête pour me remettre de mes émotions et je le cherche du regard, je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça, il doit être malade ou quelque chose dans ce genre, je dois l'aider ou tout du moins l'amener au Chaudron Baveur pour que ses amis l'aident, mais j'aie beau tourner la tête de tous les côtés, il n'est nulle part.

J'ai le cœur en morceaux, je ne peux pas croire que le beau Survivant soit devenu cette loque. Ce n'est pas possible, je dois en parler à Ron. Non, il ne peut pas avoir autant changé! Je me dirige vers le Pub de plus en plus rapidement, j'ouvre la porte et cour vers la table de mes amis.

Je dois être très pâle car aussitôt arrivé à notre table, tous trois me fixent avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il ne me connaissait pas.

« J'ai vu Harry! » Dis-je dans un souffle.

« Il t'a fait de l'effet! » S'exclame Blaise en riant. « Tu sais qu'il a déjà un petit ami, Draco? N'est-ce pas? Tu ne peux pas le mettre dans ton lit! »

« Blaise, cesse tes conneries. Il est si …. Maigre! » Dis-je à voix basse. « Je ne l'ai reconnu que lorsqu'il m'a dit bonjour. » C'est à ce moment-là que je lève les yeux. Là, il y a Ron et Hermione qui baisse la tête et semblent très gênés. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? » Leur demandais-je, sentant la colère monter en moi lentement.

« J'ai reçu quelques lettres de Harry l'année dernière, me disant qu'il n'était pas très heureux, mais que ça allait quand même bien. » Dit Hermione en rougissant. « Ces envois se sont espacés pour finir par s'arrêter complètement il y a quelques mois. Je pensais que ça allait mieux… »

« Quoi? » Criais-je hors de moi. « Vous savez combien il est important pour moi, la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais rien tenté, c'est que vous m'assuriez qu'il était heureux avec Dubois. De quand, exactement date sa dernière lettre? »

« Il y a dix mois… » soupira Ron.

« Donnez-moi son adresse. Tout de suite! Peut-être que l'avez-vous oublié, pas moi! » Je suis tout chamboulé de l'intérieur, je le croyais vraiment heureux… Comment ont-ils pu laisser aller ça aussi longtemps, dix mois… Et s'il était vraiment malade, il était si pâle presque vert.

Aussitôt l'adresse en main, je pars. Blaise me demande de l'attendre, qu'il vient avec moi, mais je ne l'écoute même pas. Il me suit. Nous transplanons juste devant chez lui. Comme je m'apprête à frappé à la porte, j'entends un homme crier : « TU L'AS VU! ET TU LUI AS PARLÉ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI DIT, HARRY? HEIN? JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS SORTIR SEUL, JE VEUX ÊTRE AVEC TOI QUAND TU VAS SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE. JE T'AI INTERDIT DE LUI PARLER. ET TU L'AS FAIT. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? N'est-ce pas, Harry? »

Je suis complètement immobile devant la porte, la main levée pour frapper et je ne bouge pas. Je suis comme pétrifié sur place, je ne m'attendais pas à ça!

Boum!

« Non, je t'en pris Olivier, ne fais pas ça, je t'aime, je t'en pris, non! »

Des pleurs!

Cette voix, si douce, si magnifique. Cette voix ne devrait pas supplier comme ça! Ça me réveille. Je frappe à la porte et je n'attends pas, j'ouvre. Ce n'est pas barré. Mon cœur s'arrête à la vue d'un Harry, par terre, le visage en sang. Je sors ma baguette, mais Blaise a été plus rapide que moi, il a stupéfixé Dubois. Je m'approche de Harry doucement, il tremble. Je m'arrête à côté de lui sans le toucher, il a peur et il tremble encore plus lorsqu'il nous aperçoit.

« N'ait pas peur Harry, il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets. » Lui dis-je le prenant dans mes bras, doucement. Il se met à sangloter, puis à pleurer silencieusement. Mon cœur me fait mal, si mal.

Blaise a emmené Dubois dans la cuisine et a appelé Ron qui est auror, tandis que moi, j'ai transporté Harry dans leur chambre d'amis. Je lui ai fait couler un bain. Lorsque le bain fut prêt, Harry attendait, la tête baissée, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait que je l'aide et il a recommencé à trembler, alors je suis sorti sans toutefois fermer complètement afin de l'entendre s'il m'appelait. Je lui ai apporté un pyjama et l'ai déposé sur le comptoir de la salle de main en entrant que mon bras, sans regarder.

Je suis ensuite allé à la cuisine afin de voir où en était Blaise et Ron avec cette pourriture. Ils m'ont demandé s'ils pouvaient me laisser seul avec Harry ou si je préférais que Hermione me rejoigne.

« Il ira se coucher de toute façon, c'est correct, je le conduirai à Ste-Mangouste demain matin. Hermione y sera? » Demandais-je à Ron.

« Oui c'est elle qui est de service demain, dès 7 heures. »

« Tu peux lui dire que j'irai dès qu'il sera prêt. » Lui répondis-je juste avant qu'ils ne partent.

Je retournai dans la chambre afin de voir si Harry avait besoin de quelques choses. Il était déjà au lit.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici? » Me demanda-t-il. « Et où est Olivier? » Il est craintif, ça se sent.

« Ron l'a conduit au Ministère de la justice. Il aura un procès, il paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait! »

« NON! » Dit-il. « Pourquoi? » Ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Je m'approchai lentement du lit et il se remit à trembler. Je stoppai donc et lui dis :

« Il t'a battu, Harry. » Tel une évidence.

Il ne dit rien, se retourna dos à moi et mit la couverture sur sa tête.

Je pris une chaise et m'y assis confortablement afin d'y passé la nuit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'endormit.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin, je fut réveillé par une douce main sur ma joue. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, j'étais si bien comme ça.

« Draco! » Dit-il doucement. « Draco, tu dois te réveiller. »

Je l'aime. Ce n'est pas possible d'être si doux. D'avoir une voix si merveilleuse. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, lui sourit. Il est magnifique!

Harry se relève et sort de la chambre, sans un mot de plus.

J'essaye de défroisser mes habits le mieux possible et le rejoint à la cuisine. Harry nous sert un café et s'assoit.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? » Me demande-t-il.

Fin POV Draco.

Après lui avoir brièvement expliqué qu'Olivier ferait l'objet d'une enquête et que Harry devait se rendre à Ste Mangouste pour se faire soigner, Draco prépara quelques vêtements pour le brun et transplanât avec le jeune homme pour retrouver Hermione à l'hôpital.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils la trouvèrent à faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente.

« Harry, comment vas-tu? J'étais si inquiète. »

« Je vais très bien Hermione, j'aimerais retourner chez-moi, s'il te plait, Draco ne veut rien entendre. Mais je vais bien, je t'assure. » Dis Harry les yeux pleins d'eau.

Hermione réussit à le faire passer dans une salle d'examen et lui fit comprendre combien il avait besoin de soin avant de pouvoir retourner chez-lui.

POV Harry:

Je suis là, dans cette chambre blanche, avec des gens en blanc autour de moi…

Tout ce blanc, cette propreté si belle, cette pureté, je me dis que peut-être je suis arrivé au Paradis.

Mais la douleur est là, plus cuisante à chaque vague qui me traverse le corps… Cette fois il n'y a pas été de main morte…

Parfois, lorsque je regarde dans la rue, depuis ma fenêtre, je vois ces gens au-dehors qui marchent, déambulent, le sourire aux lèvres, le rire les gagne et je me surprends à vouloir être eux, ne plus être Harry Potter, celui qui a sauvé le monde, celui qui est sale, celui que je hais…

Je me hais, ça vous en bouche un coin, pas vrai?

Pourquoi?

C'est une bonne question…

Si j'étais quelqu'un d'hypocrite je vous répondrais que c'est parce que je suis un meurtrier, mais en vérité, avoir tué Voldemort ne me fait pas grand chose, j'en ai été soulagé, plus soulagé qu'autre chose, et au moins, je n'avais plus cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête…

Non, ce qui fait que je ne me supporte plus, je ne le sais pas, c'est venu avec le temps, je suppose…

A la sortie de Poudlard et après la guerre, je crois que j'ai été étourdi par ce monde de possibilités qui s'offrait à moi, je pouvais devenir ce que je voulais, être avec qui je voulais…

Mes amis étaient tout là pour moi, et il y avait LUI, cet ange, ce pur être de lumière qui avait éclairé ma vie dans les moments où je doutais le plus… Draco.

Bien sûr, cette marque affreuse souille encore son bras, mais à moi elle me paraît si belle, elle est le témoignage de son dévouement à notre cause, et parfois lorsque nous parlions dans les recoins sombres de certains couloirs du vieux château, je me surprenais à penser qu'il faisait ça pour moi. Mais à la lueur du jour, je reprenais mes esprits et étrangement, mon cœur se faisait lourd.

Mais tout cela est du passé…

Et mon présent c'est Olivier… Olivier et son romantisme, son amour si total et inconditionnel… Je me suis si souvent demandé ce qu'il me trouvait, ce qu'il voyait en moi de si exceptionnel…

Je me souviens de nos premiers moments ensemble, du début de notre relation…

J'étais sorti faire des courses sur le chemin de Traverse lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés complètement par hasard, et il m'a invité à boire un verre pour "parler du bon vieux temps"… Et c'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille, et de verres en verres, je lui ai parlé de la guerre, de mes amis, et aussi de Draco…

Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait, et que de toutes façon, il ne me méritait pas, un Serpentard tel que lui ne saurait apprécier ma "valeur"…

Déjà bien éméché, j'ai rougi comme une adolescente et c'est là qu'il m'a embrassé.

Nous avons passé notre première nuit ensemble chez lui, et plus jamais il ne m'a laissé repartir…

Au début, il n'était que caresses et mots doux, puis il lui est arrivé de se mettre en colère pour des broutilles, la plupart du temps parce que je m'habillais de façon trop "vulgaire", ou que je me laissais draguer… Il avait peut-être raison, et un jour, en rentrant à la maison, il m'a giflé…

J'en ai été si choqué que j'ai pleuré… Il s'est excusé, m'a couvert de baisers et de cadeaux, mais il a recommencé, et de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus fort…

J'ai même dû passer un réveillon de Noël emmitouflé dans un pull qui me dissimulait presque entièrement ou plutôt qui dissimulait mes bleus… Olivier a dit que j'étais grippé et tout s'est bien passé, jusqu'au moment où Fred est venu discuter avec moi et où Olivier a déclaré que nous devions rentrer pour que je me soigne en serrant mon bras si fort que j'en ai eu la marque pendant une semaine…

Et cela a continué, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Lorsque je l'ai vu devant ce magasin, si beau, si blond, si pur…

Toujours le même…

Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'entendre sa voix, alors je l'ai interrogé. Et il ne m'a pas reconnu… Peut-être ais-je changé, je ne me regarde plus vraiment de toutes façons.

Et à l'instant même où j'ai mis un pied dans l'appartement, Olivier a su que quelque chose s'était passé… Et je n'ai pas pu lui cacher ma rencontre fortuite avec Draco.

C'est là qu'il m'a frappé, encore…

C'est là qu'il est arrivé, enfin…

Peut-être est-il un ange après tout…

Et me voilà, ici, avec ces gens en blanc, avec cette aiguille dans le bras, avec les lumières qui m'aveuglent, avec ma douleur, avec ma saleté, mon orgueil en berne depuis si longtemps…

Mais qu'est donc devenu le grand Harry Potter?

Ils doivent se le demander…

Mais moi-même, je ne le sais pas…

Une femme s'approche de moi, retire l'aiguille de mon bras et passe sa baguette au-dessus de la fiole qui a recueilli mon sang.

« Bien, Monsieur Potter… Je vois que nous avons un cas assez sérieux avec vous. » Affirme-t-elle d'un ton docte.

Je ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas savoir, qu'elle me laisse avoir mal, je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide, il est bien suffisant que Draco m'ait vu dans cet état de faiblesse…

« Je vois, encore un cas difficile… Bon, je vous laisse, mais je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous… »

Sur ces paroles, elle tourne les talons et s'en va…

Fin POV Harry.

A suivre… 

oOoOo

Bady: Voilà pour un premier jet… Franchement Vif d'or, t'as assuré grave!

Vif d'or : Merci beaucoup, mais sans toi…. Dis, tu crois que Harry va m'aimer encore après ?

Bady: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, faut que je voies ça… Bah, ça dépend de Dray, faut qu'il se bouge un peu!

Vif d'or : Et les lecteurs, tu crois qu'ils aimeront ? (Vif d'or, jamais sûre d'elle)

Bady: Euh… °se gratte la tête° … T'as qu'à leur demander, patate!

°S'en va en secouant la tête°

Vif d'or : Hey ! mais je ne suis pas une patate, je suis une Gryffondor! Na ! Espèce de Serpentard ! Dites-moi chers lecteurs (lectrices), est-ce assez bon pour que nous mettions la suite ? Si oui, sachez que nous mettrons en ligne un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, ceci afin de laisser le temps à Bady de revenir de vacances avant la fin… Elle part dans une semaine pour un mois…


	2. Ne pleures pas

**Titre** : Larmes de Sang

**Auteurs** : Vif d'or et BadAngel666

**Disclaimer** : Hey ! Bady, est-ce que ton pseudo est pour te cacher des paparazzi ? En tout cas, moi je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling.°Hum! très drôle! Je ne possède rien non plus, bien que le corps de Dray soit l'objet de ma convoitise… Mmmmmmmm°

**Rating** : R (j'aime pas les nouveautés). °Moui! On s'y retrouve vite, je préfère la délicatesse d'un PG-13, ou d'un NC-17… °

**Genre** : Romance/Drama

**Résumé** : Le temps a passé depuis Poudlard et la chute du lord Noir. Tout le monde pense que le Survivant est heureux avec son compagnon Olivier Dubois, mais qu'en est-il vraiment? HPDM (POV alternés)

**Avertissement**: Ceci est un Slash, couple gay, donc, plus clairement: messieurs qui se font des choses pas très catholiques… Homophobes, passez votre chemin! Pour les accro au Yaoi, bienvenue!

**Note de Vif d'or** : Je vous envoie ce deuxième chapitre avec deux jours d'avance car je serai absente vendredi, j'espère que vous apprécierai. Bonne lecture !

oOoOo

RAR

Ichy-chan :

(rép de Bady) _Chère Ichy-chan, merci pour ta review! saches que niveau violence, ce n'était qu'un échauffement, les choses sérieuses arrivent, _

(rép de Vif d'or) _Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes… merci d'avoir aviser pour les « anonymes » on avait complètement oublier ce détail. Bisous !_

L'Ange Noir :

(rép de Bady) _Nous, sadiques? Mais tu te méprends... Hein? Comment? Bon, d'accord, okay, JE le suis... Mais bon, on ne se refait pas, lol! Savoir que tu aimes réchauffe quelques peu mon coeur de glace, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira, bisous! _

(rép de Vif d'or) _Je ne suis pas méchante, c'est Bady qui a couper la fic… Bon, ok, je ne l'ai pas contredis. J'avoue. Je suis contente que tu aimes, voici la suite. Bisous !_

Andegis :

(rép de Bady) _Ne meurs pas trop vite, tu ne pourras pas reviewer sinon... MDR! Bon, voilà le second chapitre, encore pire que le premier, et ne frappez pas Vif d'or, c'est moi qui ai décidé de l'endroit où on a coupé... lol! Bisous! _

(rép de Vif d'or)_ (Merci Bady de prendre soin de moi comme ça…)Contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite ! merci d'avoir aviser pour les « anonymes » on avait complètement oublier ce détail. Bisous !_

Serpentis-draco :

(rép de Bady) _Merci, merci, tu vas faire rougir Vif d'or... Moi? Nan, je rougis po, sauf quand je lis Wild Rock et que je bave sur Emba... Bon, je m'égare...lol! Tu as raison, olivier EST vilain, et nous avons à notre disposition de quoi le calmer... lol! Je te remercie et espère que cette suite te plaira! Bisous!_

(rép de Vif d'or) _Arrête, tu me fais rougir là ! J'ai adoré écrire cette fic, alors que tu aimes me fais énormément plaisir. Bisous !_

BlackNemesis :

(rép de Bady) _Cette review de toi est celle qui m'a fait le plus plaisir, tu es sans conteste l'auteur qui m'a fait le plus pleurer et ressentir ce que les personnages ressentaient, et le fait que notre petit bout t'aie fait cet effet me remplit d'une joie stupide... Il est vrai que ce sujet n'est pas facile, mais bizarrement, il s'est imposé à nous, sans préméditation... Comme quoi, l'inspiration... Mais je peux te dire que tu es perpicace, ma chérie, je ne t'en dis pas plus et te souhaite bonne lecture en espérant que cela te plaira! Bisous!_

(rép de Vif d'or) _Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme ta review m'a fait plaisir. Le fait que tu (toi la merveilleuse fanficeuse) aimes, m'a toute chambouler. Je suis toute rouge de plaisir. Mais ça me fait quand même un peu peur pour la suite… Tout d'un coup que tu n'aimerais pas ! Et pour tes questions je te dirai « lis la suite petite curieuse ». MDR Je te remercie énormément pour cette merveilleuse review, tu as illuminé ma journée. Bisous et régale toi de ce deuxième chapitre !_

Tany 30 :

(rép de Bady) _Ah, une Serpentard! Bienvenue au club, Sly powaaaaaaaaaaa! Je suis aussi passée sous le choixpeau, et il a même pas hésité... Bon, on s'en douterai, vu ce que va endurer Ryry dans cette histoire, mais je te laisse lire, en espérant que tu aimeras... Bisous!_

(rép de Vif d'or) _Bady est très contente que tu sois aussi Serpentard qu'elle… moi aussi je suis passé sous le choixpeau et il a hésité un peu avant de me mettre à Gryffondor, mais j'y ai ma place. Lol C'est pourquoi je me suis associé à Bady, il ne faut quand même pas être trop « bonne », hein ? Je suis contente que tu aimes et je t'embrasse aussi !_

Onarluca :

(rép de Bady) _Merci, c'est super gentil de ta part, pour la rapidité, c'est pas garanti, mais cette fic a une fin, c'est sûr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaisa assez pour que tu nous laisse encore un petit commentaire sympa... Bisous!_

(rép de Vif d'or) _Merci beaucoup pour le « génial » j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite. Bisous !_

Petite grenouille :

(rép de Bady) _Merci, en tout cas c'est sympa de nous le dire, j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer... Bisous!_

(rép de Vif d'or) _Je suis contente que aimes et j'espère que tu ne changeras pas d'idée avec la suite. Bisous !_

mnemesysfr :

(rép de Vif d'or) Ta review est arrivée après le départ de Bady en vacance, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as que ma réponse… _Je suis siiiiii heureuse que toi, tu sois venu lire notre fic (surtout une HP/DM), ça me rend toute gaga. Lol Un Draco gentil, je dois dire que c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui ai personnifié Draco et je l'aime comme ça. Pour ce qui est des amis de Harry qui ne voyait rien. Tout d'abord, ils voyaient Harry et Olivier de temps en temps, mais Olivier savait quoi dire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Voilà, je ne dévoilerai pas tout, je te laisse lire la suite et j'espère que tu aimera toujours. Bisous doux !_

Aerials :

(rép de Vif d'or) Ta review est arrivée après le départ de Bady en vacance, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as que ma réponse… _Tu sais que je t'adore toi ! C'est si gentil ce que tu dis ! Je crois aussi que Harry me pardonnera, mais pas tout de suite. Lol Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous doux !_

oOoOo

Chapitre 2 : Ne pleures pas… 

POV Draco:

Je suis assis ici à côté du lit de Harry depuis des heures, incapable de détourner mes yeux de lui. Il est si beau ainsi endormi, les rayons du soleil jouant avec ses cheveux, les rendant si brillants.

Je suis venu directement ici après la première interrogation de Dubois par les aurors. Le salaud, il a tout nié en bloc. Quoique, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il avoue. Lorsqu'il est sorti de la salle d'interrogatoire, il m'a regardé avec un sourire narquois et m'a dit : « Ne prends pas tes aises avec lui, je reviendrai vite. Il est à moi. De toutes façons, il le sait, je l'ai bien dompté. » Et il a éclaté de rire. C'est une chance pour lui que Ron et Blaise m'aient retenu, il ne serait plus de ce monde sinon.

On m'a assuré qu'il était là, dans sa belle cellule, pour un moment. Mais si Harry ne porte pas plainte, ils devront le laisser sortir. Ça me fout en rogne, car je ne sais pas du tout ce que Harry en pense, le fera-t-il?

Au temps de Poudlard, il l'aurait fait enfermer à double tour pour le reste de ses jours, mais je ne le connais plus. Le Harry de Poudlard n'aurait pas enduré toutes ces années, il ne se serait pas laissé battre comme ça. Que t'a-t-il fait Harry? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu ? Pourquoi?

Je dois bouger d'ici, de toutes façons il en a pour la nuit à dormir ainsi. Le médicomage lui a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Je sors de la chambre et tombe sur Granger qui venait aux nouvelles.

« Granger »

« Draco! Comment va-t-il? Il ne s'est pas réveiller? »

« Non, il a eu une potion, il en a jusqu'à demain matin. J'aimerais rester, c'est possible d'avoir un lit ou au moins une chaise plus confortable afin que je puisse y passer la nuit? » Demandais-je.

« Bien sûr, je vais demander à ce qu'on t'apporte un lit. Mais tu ne pourras pas rester ici tout le temps, tu sais? »

« On verra bien, je ne peux pas le laisser seul après tout ce qui est arrivé. Et si Dubois était relâcher durant la nuit, il viendrait sûrement s'assurer que Harry ne dirait rien. »

« S'il est relâcher, les aurores sont obligés de nous avisé immédiatement. T'en fais pas, il est bien protéger avec nous. »

« C'est ce que je pensais durant toutes ces années. Je croyais que vous étiez amis. Des amis voient ça. » Répliquais-je. Je ne pouvais pas accepter que durant tout ce temps, ils n'ont pas VU ça!

« Je suis si désolé Draco, je ne pouvais pas penser à ça, pas lui. Il est si fort merde, il a BATTU Voldemort. Il l'a TUÉ. Comment on aurait pu voir ça ? »

Elle pleurait, maintenant. Je la pris dans mes bras et m'excusai.

« Je te demande pardon Granger, je suis si en colère contre cette enflure. Pardon! »

oOoOo

Le temps passa ainsi, Harry ne voulait pas de soin, ne voulait pas parler, ne voulait pas manger non plus. Il était donc nourri par intraveineuse dans laquelle on mettait aussi des potions de sommeil.

J'eus droit à dormir là la première semaine, mais je dus me résigner à rentrer chez moi les semaines suivantes. Fred et Georges s'occupaient de ma boutique, bien que j'y allais de temps en temps pour m'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient de rien et je leur donnais des nouvelles en même temps. Tout le monde se faisait du soucis pour Harry. On ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait de se nourrir, on aurait dit qu'il voulait mourir.

Le matin, j'arrivais à l'aube pour ne repartir que le soir très tard.

Un mois après l'arrestation de Dubois, il fut relâché pour manque de preuve et aussi parce que Harry n'avait pas voulu porter plainte contre son conjoint. Comme je l'avais prédit, il vint à Ste-Mangouste aussitôt.

J'arrivais de la salle de bain, qui est attenante à la chambre de Harry et là je le vis.

Fin POV Draco.

POV Harry:

Des jours et des jours dans cet enfer blanc et stérile…

Ils ne comprennent pas que je ne vaux pas la peine d'être sauvé…

Que je n'en ai plus vraiment envie…

Olivier ne mérite pas d'être en prison, je le sais, car tout est ma faute, il a tant fait pour moi…

A présent il est sorti, et la première chose qu'il a fait c'est de venir me voir, moi, et comme à chaque fois, il s'excuse.

Je sais que c'est ma faute…

Il est arrivé alors que je prenais une douche.

Comme d'habitude, je ne me regardais pas, dégoûté par ce corps qui jamais ne m'a donné de plaisir, qui jamais n'a voulu répondre aux douces attentions d'Olivier, qui ne se manifeste qu'en présence de Draco…

Ce corps qui me trahit…

Et là, comme toujours, je baisse les yeux devant mon amant, devant ces excuses à moitié accusatrices…

« Harry, je suis désolé de m'être mis en colère… » dit-il.

Il avance d'un pas et me caresse la joue, mes yeux regardent fixement le sol, un geste de soumission qui jamais ne me quitte en sa présence.

Il reprend:

« Mais tu sais que tu as mal agi, n'est-ce pas? »

Je ne réponds pas, ce n'était pas vraiment une question…

« Je t'ai déjà dit que Malfoy ne te mérite pas… Et puis, il n'a jamais fait que jouer avec toi. »

Il s'approche encore et sa main descend le long de mon bras, qu'il se met à serrer très fort, imprimant sa marque dans ma chair.

« Regardes toi, Harry… » souffle-t-il à mon oreille en me forçant à me tourner vers le miroir, me forçant à me regarder… Je ne vois qu'un être pâle et maladif, trop mince et faible alors que ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mon bras plus profondément…

« Regardes… Qui voudrait de toi? Qui, à part moi? » Son autre main se promène sur mes reins; taquinant la serviette qui les ceint.

Je sais ce qui va se passer, il va détacher cette serviette en me forçant à regarder dans le miroir.

Il va descendre sa main encore…

Il va me prendre ici, violement, sans préparation ni préliminaires, il va me faire saigner…

Je baisse la tête, attendant la suite…

Comme je m'y attendais, il dénoue la serviette, elle tombe sur le sol avec un bruit doux. Il se penche en se collant à mon dos, me faisant sentir son excitation.

« Qui voudrait encore de toi, Harry? » Demande-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Moi! » Répond une voix froide derrière nous.

Fin POV Harry.

POV Draco:

Il est là, le salopard. Je savais bien que ce serait le premier endroit où il irait en sortant du Ministère. Il dit des choses à Harry, et ça le met dans tous ses états.

« Qui voudrait encore de toi, Harry? » Demande-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je m'avance dans la pièce et réponds : « Moi! »

Ha! Ha! Je l'ai surpris, tellement qu'il en relâche sa prise sur Harry.

J'empoigne Dubois par le collet de sa chemise et lui souris méchamment. Je lui décoche un crochet du droit sur la mâchoire vite suivi d'un gauche et à nouveau un doit… en lui disant :

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas venir ici, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je te laisserais le toucher encore? »

Les coups pleuvaient, mais je ne fût pas touché. Il était en sang et je frappais toujours. Il aura fallut que Blaise arrive pour m'arrêter, s'il n'était pas venu, je crois bien qu'il serait mort.

Je me ressaisis et cherche Harry du regard. Il s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la chambre. Il tremble, il pleure silencieusement et il répète sans cesse:

« Non, s'il te plait Olivier, ne me fait pas de mal, s'il te plait, ne me prend pas ainsi, ça fait si mal… »

Mon cœur est brisé. Pourquoi ne pas s'être révolté s'il ne voulait pas ? Bordel, il est le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète, pourquoi l'avoir laissé lui faire tant de mal?

J'accours auprès de lui, le prends dans mes bras et le porte sur le lit. Je lui caresse les cheveux tout en lui essuyant les yeux et je ne peux me retenir de posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne bronche pas. Il ne me repousse pas mais ne répond pas non plus à mon baiser. Je me recule un peu, il a les yeux clos. Je lui caresse toujours les cheveux et ça a l'air de le calmer.

Le médicomage arrive et lui donne une potion de sommeil. Blaise et moi sortons avec Dubois. Nous retournons encore une fois avec lui au Ministère de la magie, cette fois-ci, il ne sortira pas de sitôt, j'irai témoigner de ce que j'ai vu. Cette fois-ci, j'étais témoin.

Fin POV Draco.

POV Harry.

Une semaine a passé depuis la visite d'Olivier, une semaine…

Les Médicomages sont formels, je suis un cas "à part". Hermione vient souvent passer du temps avec moi, elle est la seule avec Draco dont la présence ne m'est pas insupportable. Aujourd'hui je sors de l'hôpital, pour aller où? Je ne sais pas… Mon amie m'a juste dit de ne pas me soucier des détails…

Mais c'est quand même un détail qui a son importance, merde!

Je sais que je ne vais pas aller chez Hermione et Ron, ils n'ont pas vraiment la place de me loger ni le temps de s'occuper de moi…

Je ne vais pas non plus aller chez Olivier, le psychomage dit que ce ne serait pas bon pour moi…

Mais c'est mon seul foyer. Le seul endroit où j'ai vécu en sécurité…

Olivier me manque, sa douceur, ses caresses, ses yeux tendres lorsqu'il rentrait le soir… Ses coups n'étaient que des accidents et cela, personne ne veut le reconnaître, il n'est pas vraiment méchant, il voulait juste que je l'aime, comme j'avais aimé Draco.

Draco…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a réagi comme cela lorsqu'il a vu Olivier sur le point de me…

Je crois qu'il m'a embrassé, mais je n'en suis pas sûr… C'était sûrement un rêve, comme avant, comme toujours…

Comme lorsque sous le couvert de la nuit je me livrais aux caresses de mon compagnon en pensant à Draco, j'imaginais son visage d'ange à la place de celui d'Olivier, j'imaginais son corps pâle et doux à la place de celui sec et musculeux de mon amant…

Et à vrai dire, ces fois-là étaient les seules où j'avais plaisir à faire l'amour.

Je sursaute lorsque l'infirmière entre dans ma chambre. Elle est douce, cette jeune fille… Nous avons sympathisé, et j'ai appris qu'elle s'appelait Carla, qu'elle avait 21 ans et que son fiancé travaillait au département des mystères. Elle semble beaucoup l'aimer. J'ai toujours plaisir à la voir et à parler avec elle, sa voix est comme un baume apaisant sur mon cœur…

J'ai mal… Pourquoi? C'est si simple pourtant…

J'ai mal d'aimer…

J'ai tout tenté pour l'oublier et le voilà qui se rappelle si cruellement à moi, au moment où je commençais tout juste à être bien.

Le Prince des Serpentards possède mon âme depuis bien longtemps déjà, et je voudrais tant qu'il me la rende.

« Bonjour Harry! » S'exclame joyeusement Carla.

Je lui souris tristement, elle comprend.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, tu ne vas pas à l'échafaud. » Dit-elle en me faisant les gros yeux.

« Je sais, je sais… Mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir. » Je grogne.

Elle se met à rire.

« Je viendrai te voir, si cela peut te faire plaisir. »

Là, je souris franchement.

« Je veux bien, je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. »

Elle me prend dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, Harry Potter. » Répond-t-elle avec des larmes dans la voix.

Elle se détache de moi et me prend la main pour me guider vers la sortie, vers le monde extérieur… Vers l'inconnu.

oOoOoOo 

Je fais quelques pas dans ma nouvelle chambre, c'est un endroit chaud et agréable, le lit à baldaquin est en bois de chêne, la literie est dans les tons rouges et orange, des couleurs Gryffondor. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant d'un Serpentard…

A la sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai eu la surprise de voir arriver Draco Malfoy, tout de blanc vêtu, tel un ange envoyé spécialement pour me conduire au Paradis.

Il m'a ramené chez lui, dans l'appartement au-dessus de sa boutique… Et je dois dire que cet endroit me plait vraiment, c'est comme s'il était illuminé de l'intérieur…A croire que la seule personnalité du propriétaire le réchauffe mieux qu'un feu de cheminée… C'est si différent de l'appartement où je vivais avec Olivier, où tout était bleu, froid et où je n'arrivais pas à trouver ma place.

Je m'installe tranquillement, n'osant pas m'étaler, car je sais que je ne resterai pas…

J'ai trois rendez-vous avec le psychomage chaque semaine, et entre temps, il faut que je me repose et que je mange… Comme si j'avais faim.

En fait, je ne mange que pour faire plaisir aux autres, ils semblent s'inquiéter de ma maigreur. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas beau à voir, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de plaire à quiconque…

Draco m'appelle, il a préparé le déjeuner.

Ca sent bon, mais mon estomac se refuse à accepter ce qui lui est présenté. Je picore pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres de Draco. Il ne semble pas remarquer que je laisse mon assiette presque pleine et parle de tout et de rien, j'en profite pour l'observer à mon aise. Il est si beau, parfait, même… Son visage est fin et viril à la fois, ses yeux couleur de ciel tourmenté légèrement en amande brillent d'une flamme de vie qui n'était pas présente lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. On dirait qu'il s'est libéré d'un poids, celui de l'autorité paternelle sans doute…

Ses lèvres pleines et roses sont sans cesse étirées par un sourire qui n'a plus rien de froid ni de narquois, il est si beau…

Quant à son corps, je ne peux pas le voir, mais je devine les muscles finement sculptés, les hanches fines, les fesses rebondies…

Je rougis en réalisant où mes pensées m'ont conduit…

Ce qui me gêne également, c'est la réaction de mon propre corps face à lui…

Il m'a toujours fait de l'effet, mais je pensais en avoir terminé avec tout ça, il n'en est rien, finalement.

Mais je ne peux laisser libre court à toutes mes pulsions, il serait dégoûté.

Il n'a jamais voulu de moi, et je ne pense pas que cela a changé, et puis, qui voudrait de moi?

A cette pensée mon visage se ferme, et je sens déjà des larmes poindre sous mes paupières. Draco s'en aperçoit. Il se lève et contourne la table, puis vient s'agenouiller devant moi.

« Ne pleures pas Harry. » Souffle-t-il.

Je ne peux retenir mes pleurs, et je me mets à sangloter. Il me serre contre lui, me berce doucement.

« Je suis là, je vais prendre soin de toi… » murmure-t-il en une douce litanie qui ne fait qu'augmenter le débit de larmes.

Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je pleure… J'ai juste cette douleur qui tente de s'évacuer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me calme mais il me garde contre lui, c'est ainsi que je m'endors…

À suivre… le 5 août… 

Vif d'or : Dis, Bady, les lecteurs ne seront pas trop fâché de cette fin… on est pas méchantes, nous, hein, en comparaison à d'autres auteurs. Lol

Bady: Tu es bien de Gryffondor, toi! Dans mes autres fics, je n'ai aucun scrupule… Beurk, je me ramollis!

Vif d'or : Remarque que c'est toi qui a coupé ce chapitre à cet endroit… Tu te ramollis, vrai ! MDR

Bady: Arrêtes, bientôt je vais devenir presque gentille… Argh! Bon, avoues quand même que je me suis rattrapée, t'as vu ce que j'ai fait à Harry? Franchement, des fois je m'aime!

Vif d'or : Bon d'accord, tu ES méchante, c'est ce que tu veux que les gens pense de toi ? Je ne voulais que démontré que tu ne l'était _trop, _mais si tu y tiens, je ferai une annonce, genre : Oyé Oyé Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez noté que BadAngel666 est et sera toujours une Serpentard ! (C'est mieux comme ça, Bady chérie ?) Bon puisque Bady boude, je vous suggère de lui laisser une petite review pour lui dire combien elle est méchante !


	3. Reste près de moi

**Titre** : Larmes de Sang

**Auteurs** : Vif d'or et BadAngel666

**Disclaimer** : Hey ! Bady, est-ce que ton pseudo est pour te cacher des paparazzi ? En tout cas, moi je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling.°Hum! très drôle! Je ne possède rien non plus, bien que le corps de Dray soit l'objet de ma convoitise… Mmmmmmmm°

**Rating** : R (j'aime pas les nouveautés). °Moui! On s'y retrouve vite, je préfère la délicatesse d'un PG-13, ou d'un NC-17… °

**Genre** : Romance/Drama

**Résumé** : Le temps a passé depuis Poudlard et la chute du lord Noir. Tout le monde pense que le Survivant est heureux avec son compagnon Olivier Dubois, mais qu'en est-il vraiment? HPDM (POV alternés)

**Avertissement**: Ceci est un Slash, couple gay, donc, plus clairement: messieurs qui se font des choses pas très catholiques… Homophobes, passez votre chemin! Pour les accro au Yaoi, bienvenue!

**Note de Vif d'or** : Comme promis, voici le 3e chapitre de cette fic commune. Bady n'est toujours pas revenu de vacance... peut-être dans deux semaines lors du chapitre 4 ! Mini lime dans ce chapitre, alors ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin, on ne vous en voudra pas.

**Note de dernière minute de Vif d'or** : Vous êtes très chanceux, juste comme je commençais a répondre à vos réviews, j'ai eu Bady sur msn... et elle répond aussi à vos merveilleux messages.

oOoOo

RAR

**Onarluca : **

(rép de Bady) Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, ce qui est arrivé à Olivier est entièrement justifié, et tout le mérite en revient à ma co-autrice, à qui je fais une confiance absolue pour sortir mon Ryry de la merde noire dans laquelle je l'avais mis... lol... En gros, j'espère que la suite va te plaire... bisous!

(rép de Vif d'or) Alors nous voilà au 5 août, j'espère que tu aimeras autant. Bisous !

**L'Ange Noir au larmes de sang: **

(rép de Bady) Pour le sadisme, c'est mon rayon, j'ai laissé à ma grande amie le soin de faire les lemons, ce qu'elle fait très bien, mais étant responsable du découpage des chapitres, je viendrai déposer une gerbe de roses sur ta tombe si tu meurs de frustrations avant la fin de l'histoire... lol! Merci, ta review m'a fait grand plaisir! Bisous!

(rép de Vif d'or) Tu es trop gentille. Désolé de t'avoir tué. Lol Mais, à ce que je vois tu es toujours là, alors enjoy !

**Serpentis-draco : **

(rép de Bady) Ben oui, il m'arrive d'être douce (ta gueule, Nino! mon meilleur pote...), et là j'avais envie, voilà... Mais je reviens en force, et Vif également dans ce chapitre de folie qui va peut-être te frustrer un peu... Merci et dis nous si tu aimes toujours... Bisous!

(rép de Vif d'or) Contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci autant... Bisous !

**Ichy-chan : **

(rép de Bady) Contente de savoir que tu aimes, c'est vraiment très gentil... Je sais que le chapitre aurait pu être plus long, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de couper apès... lol . Dans ce chapitre un peu d'avancement, mais bon, tu verras par toi-même... Bisous!

(rép de Vif d'or) Une fin sadique... heu, désolé mais c'est Bady qui a coupé la fic de cette façon. quoi, mais non je ne rejette pas le blame sur une absente. Pas ma faute si elle est en vacance. Lol T'en fais pas, un jour Harry se rendra compte de l'amour de Dray. Heu, il me semble. Lol Toi aussi tu as aimé la scène ou Draco 'arrange le portrait' de Olivier ? Et je te pardonne ton language, je sais bien qu'il nous fait dire de ces choses. Lol Gros poutoux à toi aussi !

**Slydawn :**

(rép de Bady) La douleur n'est pas une chose dont on peut se réjouir, je le sais par expérience, mais, je te rassure, ce sera moins triste par la suite, merci pour ta review! Bisous

(rép de Vif d'or) Comme Bady le dit, ce sera moins triste par la suite, tiens bon. Merci et Bisous !

**Adri :**

(rép de Bady) Bah, il fallait bien un vilain dans l'affaire... Olivier avait le profil du type qui sans en avoir l'air, peut être le pire des salauds, c'est pourquoi il était naturel de le choisir... J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisous!

(rép de Vif d'or) Un autre vote contre Olivier... Ben quoi, il joue bien son rôle je trouve, non ? Patience tu auras peut-être une rébellion, on ne sait jamais. Lol Merci pour ta review, bisous !

**BlackNemesis :**

(rép de Bady) Je suis encore une fois émerveillée par ta review, et par un bienheureux hasard il se trouve que je suis ce soir devant un ordi pour te répondre et cela me fait vraiment plaisir! Pour les émotions et sentiments de Harry, il est vrai que c'est assez compliqué à expliquer, mais bon, j'avais tout ce mal en moi, et écrire de cette façon m'a aidé à exorciser, je n'ai jamais subi de maltraitances physiques, mais mentales oui, voilà pourquoi il m'a été facile de voir tout de suite quoi écrire, j'ai fait la plupart des POV de Harry d'une seule traite et sans relever le nez de mon clavier... De toutes façons, les sentiments sont universels, et s'il s'est trouvé une personne pour me répondre, Vif d'or y a réussi, et voilà comment ce qui aurait dû être un OS est devenu une mini fic, pas mal, n'est-ce pas? En tout cas je suis ravie que cette petite prose t'évoque des choses, car tu y vois la même chose que moi, et c'est bien ce que je voulais... Je trouve triste que certaines personnes ne voient pas plus loins que la violence physique, alors que la pire est certainement l'asservissement psychologique... Je te remercie et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous!

(rép de Vif d'or) Si tu savais comme tu me fais plaisir avec cette review. Bady a été génial, c'est sûre, avec ses sentiments a fleur de peau... et moi, ben, j'ai déjà eu affaire avec des personnes qui vivaient des choses semblables alors, je n'ai aucun mérite. Je n'ai que transposé mes pensées dans ces textes. Mais de voir que les gens l'ont bien compris, c'est un cadeau pour moi. Je t'embrasse bien fort et espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout autant. Bisous !

**Zion :**

(rép de Bady) Maieuh, nous ne sommes pas sadique, JE le suis! Niark! Bon, je ne te laisses pas souffrir plus, quoi que... lol! Merci à toi et apprécies cette suite... Bisous!

(rép de Vif d'or) Comme Bady le dit si bien... c'est elle la sadique. Lol Mais pour avoir décider de ne poster qu'aujourd'hui, ça c'est moi... ben pour une fois que je suis sadique ! Mdr Merci pour ta review et bisous !

**Vanilly :**

(rép de Bady) Il faut parfois toucher le fond pour pouvoir remonter, je crois que c'est fait... Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, car malheureusement, ce genre de choses arrive bien trop souvent... Il nous suffirait pourtant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand pour le voir. Voici un chapitre 3 et le début de la guérison... Bisous!

(rép de Vif d'or) Tu trouves que notre association est super, je le pense aussi, mais que veux-tu Serpentard (Bady) et Gryffondor (moi-même) ça fait presque toujours bon ménage, non ? Pour la plupart de tes questions, tu trouveras les réponses ici et dans le chapitre 4, mais pour ta dernière... heu, je suis gêner là... bon ok, au début Draco parle d'Hermione Granger en tant qu'Hermione. Faut se rappeler que j'avais commencer ce « OS » toute seule et je bloquais complètement... ensuite Bady est arrivée et nous en avons fait une fic à chapitres, et là elle est devenue Granger... heu c'est mon erreure, j'aurais dû tout refaire le début, car je voyais Draco ami avec Hermione mais un Malfoy doit rester un Malfoy et ... heu ben ... heu scuse ?. lollll Et merci beaucoup pour ta review, je t'embrasse fort !

**Petite grenouille :**

(rép de Bady) Moui... Ca peut aller... lol! Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes! Bisous!

(rép de Vif d'or) Je suis contente que tu ais fait ce plaisir à Bady, elle aurait bien pû m'empêcher de mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Lol Le voici le chapitre, enjoy. Bisous !

**Alinemcb54 :**

(rép de Bady) Oki, oki, voici la suite, en espérant que tu vas aimer encore et toujours! Bisous!

(rép de Vif d'or) Daccord on continu, mais ne nous lâche pas ! Je t'embrasse !

**Mnemesysfr :**

(rép de Bady) Ca, pour prendre les choses en main, il va les prendre... lol! Tu vas voir... Merci pour ta review si gentille! Bisous!

(rép de Vif d'or) Je pense que tout ce qui nous arrivent dans la vie est le résultat de ce qui nous est arrivé avant. Harry a eu une vie difficile et ce qu'Olivier lui fait vivre n'est que le résultat de tout ça, enfin Harry le voit comme ça. Il ne pense pas mérité mieux. Ce n'est pas l'avis de Dray. Lol Je suis hyper contente que tu aimes toujours autant. J'espère te lire bientôt, je sais que tu en es capable. Je t'embrasse très fort.

**Yué :**

(rép de Bady) Voici ce chapitre tant attendu, merci pour ta review, même un seul mot fait plaisir! Bisous !

(rép de Vif d'or) Contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**oOoOo **

POV Harry

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me calme mais il me garde contre lui, c'est ainsi que je m'endors…

**oOoOo **

Les jours passent tranquillement, chaque matin, je m'éveille pour trouver un plateau surmonté de tonnes de nourriture, je commence à penser que Draco veut me gaver, mais généralement, je me contente d'un verre de jus de citrouille et d'un fruit.

Pour occuper mes journées, je lis. J'aime m'évader dans ces récits dont regorge la bibliothèque de mon ange blond.

Mes visites chez le psychomage se passent bien et il me dit que je progresse, mais pas assez vite. Selon lui, je me sens trop responsable du comportement d'Olivier. Il a raison, je crois, je n'arrive pas à me dire que s'il me frappait, c'était simplement parce qu'il était violent et qu'il voulait me dominer…

Physiquement, je reprends un peu de poids, mais d'après Carla, il faudrait que je mange plus…

Je vois souvent Carla, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, elle est si vive, si gaie, un peu comme une sœur.

Cependant elle m'inquiète un peu, j'ai remarqué des bleus sur son bras l'autre fois, elle a dit que ce n'était rien, qu'elle s'était cognée. Ca m'a fait réfléchir.. Je pense malgré moi que son fiancé n'est peut-être pas aussi doux qu'elle le prétend. Ca me met mal à l'aise de penser que peut-être elle vit ce que j'ai vécu…

Aujourd'hui, nous devons nous voir pour boire un verre ensemble.

Je l'attends à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Elle arrive un peu en retard mais souriante, j'oublie de lui demander pourquoi lorsqu'elle m'embrasse sur la joue.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien, elle me narre les anecdotes de Sainte Mangouste et me fait rire, c'est aussi pour cela que j'adore cette fille, elle sait comment me détendre et me faire oublier que je suis tiraillé entre ma culpabilité envers Olivier et mon amour impossible pour l'homme qui prend soin de moi…

Soudain, je vois son visage se crisper, je me retourne pour me retrouver face à un homme grand et beau, les cheveux châtains et les yeux noirs. Il n'a pas l'air content… Il s'approche de nous et met sa grande main sur l'épaule de mon amie en me regardant d'un air méchant.

L'air mal à l'aise, Carla fait les présentations.

« Harry, voici Marc, mon fiancé. Marc, c'est Harry Potter."

Nous nous serrons la main civilement et il prend place près de Carla.

L'ambiance semble plombée tout à coup, je me sens de trop, alors je me lève et les salue avant de m'en aller, prétextant une urgence.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me retourner avant de partir et ce que je vois me glace le sang…

Carla les yeux baissés avec soumission alors que son fiancé lui parle à voix basse avec un regard fou.

Sur le chemin de l'appartement de Draco, je commence à réfléchir. Et si ce n'était pas ma faute?

Fin POV Harry.

* * *

POV Draco:

Mon Harry est chez moi, enfin nous sommes réunis. Ne me reste qu'à espérer qu'il ne voudra pas repartir, mais j'ai quand même quelques semaines devant moi, le médicomage a dit à Harry qu'il devait rester sous surveillance et je suis le seul qui peut le faire. Mon appartement étant juste au-dessus de ma boutique, c'est plus pratique. J'aurai toujours Harry tout près de moi.

Bon, premièrement, le nourrir, et ensuite lui changer les idées. Peut-être pourrions-nous aller faire les magasins, visiter le zoo de Londres, jouer aux échecs et sûrement un peu de Quidditch. Oui, le Quidditch est une excellente idée, enfin pas tout de suite, il doit se remplumer un peu, si non il pourrait avoir des vertiges sur son balai. Mais je suis bien certain qu'il aimera. Ce que j'aimerais le revoir sourire comme avant. Je ferai tout pour le rendre heureux à nouveau.

Le déjeuner est prêt, j'appelle donc Harry. Il arrive, s'assied et chipote un peu sa nourriture en ne mangeant que quelques petites bouchées, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais chaque petit morceau qu'il avale est une grande victoire pour moi alors, je parle beaucoup, de choses et d'autres afin de passer le plus de temps possible à table. Je ne lui dis rien sur le fait qu'il devrait manger plus, je vois bien qu'il en prend autant que possible.

Il rougit, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ainsi. Mais je n'ai rien dit qui pourrait le faire rougir ainsi. Enfin, faisons comme si de rien était. Il est vraiment trop mimi.

'Bon, ok Draco parles, fait passer le temps sinon tu vas lui sauter dessus et je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant, donnes lui le temps.'

Ha! Non, mais pourquoi il pleure maintenant.

Je le rejoins rapidement, m'agenouille devant lui et lui dis de ne pas pleurer, que je m'occuperai bien de lui, qu'il n'est pas seul. On dirait que c'est pire, je le prends dans mes bras et le serre bien fort. Je le berce doucement et il finit par s'endormir. Je le mets au lit et m'assieds sur le lit à côté de lui tout en continuant ma litanie de mots doux. Mes mains caressent ses cheveux. Je l'aime tant.

**oOoOo **

Les jours passent. J'accompagne Harry à Ste-Mangouste, trois fois par semaines. Il va quelques fois se promener avec Carla. J'aime bien cette fille, mais elle cache quelque chose, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper, toute mon attention étant sur un magnifique spécimen brun aux yeux émeraude.

Aujourd'hui, Harry est allé sur le chemin de Traverse avec Carla. Il est revenu, il y a quinze minutes. Il semblait différent, plus souriant, plus confiant. Que s'est-il passé? Je ne m'en plains pas, bien sûr. Je crois que ça serait peut-être un bon moment pour lui demander de faire une petite partie d'échec…

**oOoOo **

Troisième partie que je gagne. Harry boude, je ne peux me retenir, je m'avance doucement et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont si douces, mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû.

Il me regarde les yeux ronds et les joues toutes rouge. Je lui souris et lui dit :

« Bon, je crois qu'il est assez tard pour moi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Harry! »

Ainsi, il pensera que je lui ai donné ce baiser pour un « bonne nuit ». Peut-être ne m'en voudra t-il pas.

Fin POV Draco.

* * *

POV Harry:

Je touche mes lèvres d'un air absent…

Etait-ce un rêve?

J'ai encore l'impression de sentir cette douceur satinée tout contre ma peau… Il m'a embrassé, tout doucement, tendrement…

Comme j'ai toujours rêvé qu'il le fasse.

Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? Je ne sais pas… Il a eu l'air heureux de me voir arriver à la boutique et m'a proposé d'aller dîner dehors, ce que, comme d'habitude, j'ai refusé, car il est rare que je puisse faire un pas dehors sans que des journalistes viennent me harceler. A croire qu'ils ont une plume à papote greffée dans la main ceux-là…

Nous avons dons dîné chez Draco, comme d'habitude. Puis il a sorti son jeu d'échecs et cette fois, je n'ai pas protesté…

Il a gagné, et trois fois en plus, ça m'énerve, je ne gagnerai jamais à ce jeu ou quoi?

Déjà à Poudlard, Ron me mettait à l'amende à chaque fois.

Et alors que je ruminais ma défaite, il s'est approché et m'a embrassé doucement, puis est allé se coucher alors que je me mettais à rougir comme une collégienne… C'est quand même dingue que le seul contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes allume un brasier dans mes reins…

Je sais ce qui me reste à faire…

Je vais dans la salle de bains et je remplis la baignoire d'eau parfumée et m'y glisse avec délice…

Je souris car j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps, de me retrouver des années en arrière alors que j'utilisais la salle de bains des préfets presque tous les soirs. A cette époque, je crois que ma frustration sexuelle avait atteint des sommets. À cause de qui? Mais à cause du Prince des Serpentards, bien sûr… Nous nous voyions chaque jour pour faire le point sur les activités de Voldemort et dans ces moments-là, je m'imaginais qu'il était différent, et qu'il l'était seulement pour moi…

Alors régulièrement, j'allais faire des "travaux manuels" dans la grande baignoire de la salle de bains des préfets…

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je me retrouve au même point…

Je me donne du plaisir en pensant que ce sont ses mains à lui qui sont sur moi, que ce sont ses lèvres qui entourent ma virilité douloureuse. Je gémis doucement en l'imaginant nu sur moi, excité pour moi.

Lorsque je jouis, son nom est sur mes lèvres, mais je le retiens, comme d'habitude…

Puis, je réalise ce que je viens de faire, et la honte me submerge… Je viens de salir mon ange avec mes fantasmes… Je me suis caressé en pensant à lui. S'il le savait, il en serait dégoûté… Je n'avais pas le droit!

Je sors de mon bain en tremblant comme une feuille.

Je ne m'habille même pas, je me drape dans une serviette et me précipite dans ma chambre. Le médicomage m'a fourni des potions, dont une de sommeil, j'en avale un peu et arrête de trembler en sentant mes yeux se fermer.

Je m'écroule sur le lit et m'endors.

**OoOoOoO**

Ce matin une lettre est arrivée pour moi, elle venait du Ministère…

Le département de la justice magique m'informe que Olivier va être relâché encore une fois, vu que je n'ai toujours pas porté plainte, et le témoignage de Draco ne suffit pas pour le faire inculper…

J'ai des sentiments confus à propos de tout ça. D'un côté je me sens mieux, car la culpabilité me rongeait, mais de l'autre, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pas peur pour moi, mais pour Draco, car avant d'être emmené, Olivier lui a promis une revanche, et connaissant mon compagnon, je sais qu'il ne parlait pas en l'air.

A présent il est libre, et je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Je vais aller voir Carla à l'hôpital, sa présence me fera du bien je crois.

**OoOoOoO **

15h30.

Je sors du cabinet du médicomage, il semblait satisfait de mon état de santé. Je me dirige vers la salle de repos des infirmières. Je tape doucement à la porte et je rentre, je sais que mon amie est toujours là à cette heure-ci.

Mais pas aujourd'hui…

C'est étrange, je demande à l'une de ses collègues où elle est, celle-ci me répond que Carla est malade et qu'elle doit rester chez elle pour se soigner. Dépité, je sors. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que quelque chose cloche…

Je rentre lentement à l'appartement.

J'ai à peine posé un pied dans la maison que je me retrouve pris dans une rafale de reproches, je ne comprends pas bien ce que me dit Draco…

« Où étais-tu? » Me demande-t-il.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne me laisse pas en placer une.

« T'es malade de partir comme ça sans me dire où tu vas! Tu es inconscient ou quoi? »

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, cela semble l'énerver encore plus.

« Mais peut-être que tu espérais tomber sur lui, hein? Tu aimes ça, te faire taper dessus par un psychopathe? »

La lumière se fait. Il a du apprendre pour la libération d'Olivier.

Je vais pour lui répondre, mais encore une fois il me coupe.

« Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, et toi, tu étais en train de te balader. Franchement, un Poufsouffle aurait agi plus prudemment! » S'emporte-t-il.

J'essaies de lui expliquer.

« Mais, Draco… » je commence.

« Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour que tu ailles mieux, tu te comportes comme un petit connard ingrat, Harry! »

Il s'approche de moi, toujours en colère.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une terreur inexplicable s'empare de moi… Je recule jusqu'à me retrouver collé au mur, alors qu'il continue d'avancer.

Je suis incapable de parler, tout cela ressemble à un mauvais film… Je me tasse sur moi-même, complètement tétanisé.

Soudain, il semble se rendre compte de ce qui se passe et ses beaux yeux gris se remplissent d'inquiétude.

Il s'agenouille près de moi et me prend dans ses bras… Je me mets à trembler.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça, je suis désolé. » Me dit-il doucement en embrassant mon front.

Et là, je sens qu'il est sincère, je le crois quand il me dit que jamais il ne me fera mal. Je le crois parce que j'ai confiance en lui.

Fin POV Harry.

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cet incident et Draco s'en voulait encore de s'être emporté de la sorte. En plus de ne pas avoir été capable de faire enfermer Olivier Dubois, il avait crié contre Harry, le faisant par le fait même régresser dans son rétablissement.

Mais Draco avait su comment se faire pardonner et Harry avait compris son emportement et lui avait promis de ne plus sortir seul tout en faisant promettre la même chose au blond.

Durant ces deux semaines, ils avaient commencé à s'entraîner au Quidditch. Ils aimaient ce sport et tous les deux et y excellaient. Donc trois fois par semaine ils se rendaient sur un terrain vague, loin de la vue des moldus, un endroit bien connu des sorciers vivant à Londres. Quelques fois ils étaient seuls, quelques fois il y avait d'autres personnes, en ces moments là, ils faisaient une partie, pour s'amuser. Harry adorait ces instants, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient seuls… ça lui permettait de regarder Draco à loisir, l'inverse était aussi vrai, mais ça le Survivant ne le savait pas.

Chaque fois, après le Quidditch, ils prenaient une douche dans les vestiaires prévus pour les joueurs. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Harry attendait que tous aient terminé avant de se doucher, il n'appréciait pas d'être entouré de tous ces gens, même s'il était habitué au temps de Poudlard, à être nu devant des gens. Maintenant ce n'était plus la même chose, il savait que son corps était repoussant, il ne voulait pas montrer comment il était devenu laid. Alors, même s'il était seul avec Draco, il attendait que le blond ait terminé et ensuite il se lavait.

Mais, ce soir-là, Draco avait été retardé par Blaise qui avait joué avec eux et partait se doucher chez lui car il devait se coucher tôt. Donc quand il arriva dans les douches, Harry y était, dos à lui, les mains dans ces cheveux pour les savonner à fond. Draco stoppa net, et admira Harry, qui s'était un peu remplumé depuis qu'il vivait chez lui. Bien sûr il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant qu'il ne retrouve son ancienne apparence, mais, au moins il on ne voyait plus ses os au travers de sa peau et les muscles recommençaient à se définir. Il était très beau et Draco ne se lassait pas de l'admirer.

Ce fût quand Harry se déplaça pour se rincer les cheveux que Draco se réveilla et se dit que le brun n'aimerait certainement pas se faire mater de la sorte, alors il se précipita devant la première douche qu'il vit et commença à se doucher lui-même. Il prit son shampoing aux bananes et en versa une bonne quantité dans sa main. Il se shampouina ainsi durant au moins cinq minutes, trop gêné pour se retourner. Il avait tellement aimé regarder le corps de Harry qu'un début d'érection était apparu.

Harry qui, de son côté, finissait de se rincer la tête, ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant Draco, sous une douche, nu, merveilleusement nu, là juste devant lui. Il admira son ange pendant plusieurs minutes, ne s'apercevant pas qu'il avançait vers lui. Son ange était tellement beau ainsi offert à sa vue. L'eau ruisselant sur sa peau si blanche, Harry se senti tout à coup assoiffé, il voulait lécher chacune de ses gouttes si tentatrice. Plus il examinait le blond, plus il avançait vers lui. Quand, tout à coup Draco se retourna après s'être rincé les cheveux, Harry sursauta à nouveau et rougit violemment.

Sous le choc de l'apparition du brun à ces côté, si près et si joliment rouge, Draco le prit à la taille pour lui évité une chute sur le plancher mouillé et glissant dû au savon.

Ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, complètement nus. Draco voyant là l'excuse parfaite pris le gel douche en fit coulé une noix dans sa main et commença a savonné le brun. Harry qui ne réussissait pas à réfléchir tellement il était subjugué par le corps de son amour ne bougeait pas, il ne faisait que regarder et rougir de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Draco sur lui, il frissonna et leva les yeux sur le merveilleux visage du blond. Il ne réussissait toujours pas à penser correctement.

« Tu es si beau, Harry! » Murmura Draco tout près de l'oreille du brun tout en lui savonnant le dos, les épaules, les bras et le ventre.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique! » Ajouta-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur le cou de Harry, qui sans s'en rendre vraiment compte pencha la tête vers l'arrière, savourant et les paroles et les baisers de son ange.

Tout à ses caresses, Draco baisa le cou, la mâchoire et les joues de Harry. Il s'approchait de plus en plus des ses lèvres rouges. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il les lécha tendrement tout en continuant de 'savonner' le corps à sa portée. Harry accepta l'intrusion de la langue du blond. L'approfondissement du baiser les fit frissonner tous les deux. Draco avait les mains sur les fesses de Harry et lui-même avait, sans savoir à quel moment, enroulé ses bras autour du cou de l'Apollon qui lui faisait ressentir tant de bien être.

Le manque d'air les fit cesser le merveilleux baiser. Il se regardèrent pendant un moment sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce que qu'ils avaient fait, juste savourant le moment présent.

Draco se reprit le premier.

« Merci. » Dit-il en effleurant ces lèvres à nouveau.

« Pardon! J..Je te demande pardon Draco, je n'aurais pas dû… » Lui répondit Harry et il courut dans le vestiaire et s'habilla rapidement.

Draco ferma le robinet d'eau chaude et entra sous le jet d'eau froide, il en avait vraiment besoin.

**À suivre…**

* * *

Bady: Rhôôôô… Je dois avouer que ce zeste de citron était superbe, bravo ma chérie! T'aurais vu ma tête quand j'ai vu ça en me levant… Même pas besoin de café! La douche direct! Mais Dray n'est pas venu me voir… Snif!

Vif d'or : Ils sont tout mimi, mais tu sais, c'est arrivé comme ça, je ne l'avais pas prévu, c'est Harry qui voulait _absolument_ se faire caresser un peu. Et ce que Harry veut, je le fais, j'ai pas le choix !

Bady: D'autant plus que c'est moi qui contrôlais les pensées de Ryry… Oh que je suis vilaine… Hey, qui a dit obsédée?

Vif d'or : Tu crois que ce petit zeste de citron sera assez pour nos lecteurs ou s'ils voudraient un _vrai_ lemon ?

Bady: Chers et adorés lecteurs, qu'en pensez-vous? Voulez-vous du citron à plus forte dose? Vif d'or est douée n'est-ce pas?


	4. Prendre concience

**Titre** : Larmes de Sang

**Auteurs** : Vif d'or et BadAngel666

**Disclaimer** : Hey ! Bady, est-ce que ton pseudo est pour te cacher des paparazzi ? En tout cas, moi je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling.°Hum! très drôle! Je ne possède rien non plus, bien que le corps de Dray soit l'objet de ma convoitise… Mmmmmmmm°

**Rating** : R (j'aime pas les nouveautés). °Moui! On s'y retrouve vite, je préfère la délicatesse d'un PG-13, ou d'un NC-17… °

**Genre** : Romance/Drama

**Résumé** : Le temps a passé depuis Poudlard et la chute du lord Noir. Tout le monde pense que le Survivant est heureux avec son compagnon Olivier Dubois, mais qu'en est-il vraiment? HPDM (POV alternés)

**Avertissement**: Ceci est un Slash, couple gay, donc, plus clairement: messieurs qui se font des choses pas très catholiques… Homophobes, passez votre chemin! Pour les accro au Yaoi, bienvenue!

**Note de Vif d'or** : Bonjour à vous tous, et oui voici arriver le 4e chapitre de cette fic. C'est bientôt terminer puisqu'elle comporte 5 chapitres en tout alors patience vous l'aurez votre lemon. Lol

**Remerciements : **Je vous demande pardon, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais puisque, comme plusieurs ont dû en entendre parler, il parait qu'on a plus le droit de le faire... Je voudrais donc remercier onarluca, mnemesysfr, L'Ange Noir aux larmes de sang, Ariane Maxwll-Shinigami (maintenant Malfoy, lol), zaika, alinemcb54, Violette-Ceresse, Ichy-chan,Vanilly, Vert emeraude, farahon, lilly.malefoy, lilix28 et BlackNemesis.

Veuillez prendre ces remerciement comme personnel car je vous adore tous (toutes).

oOoOo

**Chapitre 4 : Prendre conscience**

De son côté, Harry s'était habillé le plus vite possible en évitant de penser à ce qui venait de se produire…

POV Harry:

Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? J'ai perdu les pédales, c'est sûr… Je commence à me demander si la lueur que je surprends parfois dans les yeux de Draco est bien réelle, elle me réchauffe si bien…

Lorsqu'il s'est mis en colère l'autre fois, j'ai eu vraiment peur, et j'en ai parlé avec le psychomage. Cet homme comprend si bien ce que je lui dis, même lorsque moi je ne comprends pas. Il m'a dit que je m'étais ancré dans une attitude de soumission malsaine, et que quoi que je fasse les hommes qui se mettent en colère contre moi me terrorisent. Et d'après lui, seul un choc psychologique plus important que cette phobie pourra m'en délivrer. A ce jour je n'ai pas encore compris.

Mon ange blond a décidé de me faire faire du sport pour que je reprenne du muscle, il a raison, le quidditch me manquait, et je me surprends de plus en plus souvent à sourire…

Mais Draco me trouble, il me met dans tous mes états…

J'ai si peur de m'offrir à lui.

Je n'ai rien à lui donner…

Ni virginité, ni pureté…

Juste un amour imparfait, teinté de larmes de sang…

Je n'arrive pas à le lui dire, je le laisse me parler, me complimenter sur mes efforts, me dire que je suis beau…

Je sais qu'il le pense, je sais qu'il a envie de moi…

Mais m'aime-t-il?

Que veut dire cette petite étincelle que je surprends parfois au fond de ses yeux couleur d'orage?

Encore une fois, j'ai envie de me confier à Carla. Cela fait presque trois semaines que je ne l'ai pas vue… Pourtant je lui ai écrit mais aucune réponse, je décide d'aller à l'hôpital pour demander au service du personnel son adresse… Elle me manque ma douce amie.

A Sainte Mangouste, je suis à peine entré dans le service où travaille Carla que je suis pris d'une angoisse incontrôlable… Je vois des infirmières qui pleurent, qui se consolent les unes les autres, les médicomages ont un air peiné…

J'aperçois mon guérisseur, il sort d'une chambre et vient vers moi. Il me regarde dans les yeux, pour une fois, je ne fuis pas le regard. Il soupire et se lance.

« Monsieur Potter, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Je n'arrive pas à parler, une énorme boule d'angoisse m'obstrue la gorge.

Il continue doucement.

« Carla a été retrouvée ce matin chez elle sans connaissance, il semblerait qu'elle ait été battue pratiquement à mort par son fiancé. Elle est envie, mais plongée dans un profond coma. Je ne peux dire si elle s'en sortira. »

Je commence à trembler, mais cette fois c'est une rage froide qui s'empare de moi… Comment une jeune fille si douce a pu se retrouver dans cet état?

« Où est ce salaud? » Je demande sèchement.

Une voix féminine s'élève derrière moi.

« Harry! »

Je me retourne, c'est Hermione, je sais que Carla l'aime beaucoup, et que c'est réciproque. Mon amie a les yeux rougis par les pleurs qu'elle a versés.

« Les aurors viennent de l'arrêter alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. »

Elle m'entraîne un peu plus loin, dans son bureau et me force à m'asseoir. Elle m'explique que le fiancé de Carla la battait régulièrement, mais que cette dernière se refusait à porter plainte ou même à le quitter.

« Mais pourquoi? » Je murmure, plus pour moi-même que pour entendre une réponse que je connais déjà.

« Elle l'aime, c'est tout. » Répond Hermione.

Soudain, la vérité éclate en moi. J'aime beaucoup Carla, c'est vrai, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'est autre que moi-même… Nous subissions les mêmes choses…

Mais ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, cet enfoiré l'a battue à mort et elle ne s'est même pas défendue…

Comme moi…

Avec Olivier…

« Pourquoi il lui a fait ça? » Je demande à Hermione.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Il la voulait juste pour lui, et sa jalousie a pris le dessus, je suppose… D'ailleurs, il paraît qu'il hurlait qu'il voulait ta mort pour avoir tenté de l'éloigner de lui. »

Je reste silencieux et me mets à penser à Olivier…

Olivier qui a juré de prendre sa revanche sur Draco…

Il faut que je rentre à l'appartement, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…

Je m'en vais en saluant mon amie du bout des lèvres…

J'ai soudain peur pour mon ange…

Il va se passer quelque chose, je le sens!

Fin POV Harry.

oOoOo

Après plusieurs minutes sous la douche froide, à se poser mille et une questions Draco fini par sortir. Il se dirigea vers le vestiaire se doutant bien que Harry n'y était plus.

Comme il s'y attendait, le vestiaire était totalement vide. Il s'habilla donc tout en continuant à se questionner sur ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

oOoOo

POV Draco:

« Je l'ai embrassé ET caressé… et il ne m'a pas repoussé! Il ne m'a pas repoussé… WOW! »

Et merde, je parle tout seul maintenant. Je suis vraiment, totalement, éperdument amoureux. Pas que je ne le sache pas déjà, mais là je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que peut-être, je dis bien « peut-être » que mes sentiments sont partagés.

« WOW! »

Se pourrait-il que ce soit enfin arrivé! Mon beau Harry, mon amour de toujours pourrait finalement être mien, m'aimer lui aussi? Il n'a pas dit non, il ne m'a pas repoussé. Il a même répondu à mon baiser. Il m'a laissé le caresser. Il a même mis ses mains autour de mon cou!

« Re WOW ! »

Bon ok, je dois m'habiller et le retrouver, je crois que nous devons avoir une conversation.

Tout le long du chemin pour me rendre chez moi, je continue mon questionnement, je pense à tout ce que je veux lui dire. Je me dois de lui dire combien je l'aime et depuis tout ce temps… Bien sûr je n'ai pas transplané, trop de choses à mettre au point avant d'arriver face à lui.

Comme je mets la clé dans la serrure, quelqu'un me met la main sur l'épaule, je me retourne, certain de retrouver mon petit brun d'amour.

« Tiens, tiens comme on se retrouve Malfoy! »

« Dubois, que fais-tu ici? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher de Harry! »

Le salaud, j'espère que Harry ne sortira pas. Il ne doit pas le voir.

« Stupéfix »

Merde, je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant.

« Alors, Malfoy. Tu penses que tu peux avoir MON Harry? Tu pensais réellement que je te le laisserais, à toi, un fils de Mangemort? Tu es cinglé, apprends que Harry m'appartient, il est MA propriété! »

Il est complètement fou, que va-t-il faire? C'est dans ces temps là qu'on voudrait que quelqu'un arrive… et non, personne ne vient. Quand tu ne veux pas de visite, ils arrivent. Mais quand tu as besoin d'eux… personne! Fred, Georges, Blaise où êtes vous quand j'ai besoin de vous… j'apprécierais même, que Ron arrive, c'est dire où j'en suis.

Merde, je ne peux pas bouger, comment voulez-vous que je me défende comme ça! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il parle, mais je n'écoute rien. Il le remarque assez rapidement.

Oups! Je crois qu'il n'est pas très content que je n'écoute pas ce qu'il a de si important à me dire.

Outch! C'est qu'il frappe fort quand il est fâché. Il n'arrête pas, il frappe et frappe et frappe encore. Je sens que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Au secours!

Fin POV Draco.

oOoOo

POV Harry:

C'est l'estomac retourné que j'arrive devant la porte de l'appartement de Draco… J'ai ce sentiment que quelque chose s'est passé qui me tenaille, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur, une terreur froide et implacable qui me broie les entrailles…

Peut-être que je me fais des idées, mais cela m'étonnerait, j'ai eu ce même sentiment juste avant que Voldemort ne passe à l'attaque, et j'ai appris à m'y fier.

J'ouvre la porte doucement pour me retrouver face à une chose que jamais dans mes pires cauchemars je n'aurais pensé voir…

Mon ange au sol, à moitié évanouie, endurant les coups violent de celui qui, il y a peu, était mon compagnon…

Draco me voit, et dans ses beaux yeux une lueur de panique s'allume, il a peur pour moi, il ne veut pas que j'intervienne, il préfèrerait mourir sous les coups plutôt que de me voir repartir vers ce calvaire dont il a tenté de me sortir…

Je le sais, je le sens.

Voyant que l'attention de sa victime s'est détournée de lui, Olivier arrête de lui asséner des coups de pied. Il se retourne et plante son regard froid dans le mien.

Je devrais avoir peur, baisser les yeux comme il m'a si bien appris à le faire, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas peur de lui, je n'ai plus peur, parce qu'il a OSE!

Il a osé toucher à Draco…

Il a osé lui faire du mal, et devant moi encore!

Comme tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai su pour Carla, une fureur glacée s'empare de moi, se met à couler dans mes veines, empoisonnant ma conscience, je vois rouge.

Lui ne voit pas cela, il fait un pas vers moi, un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres détestables…

« Harry, mon cœur. Te voilà enfin! » Dit-il.

« Que fais-tu ici, Olivier? » Je demande sèchement.

Cela n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, que je lui parle sur ce ton.

« Je suis venu te chercher, amour. » Répond-t-il.

« Et qu'as-tu fait à Draco? »

« Il s'est interposé entre nous, je l'avais pourtant prévenu. Alors je lui donne une bonne leçon. »

Il continue d'avancer lentement vers moi, je sais que bientôt il va lever la main et me gifler, peut-être même va-t-il me prendre ici, devant mon ange, pour lui montrer à quel point je lui appartiens. Mais cette fois c'est différent…

Je ne peux pas lui permettre de faire plus de mal à Draco, qui il y a à peine quelques heures m'embrassait et me caressait dans l'intimité d'un vestiaire. Draco que j'ai fui si longtemps en pensant injustement qu'il ne voulait pas de moi.

« Tu n'as pas le droit. » Je dis à voix basse.

Olivier hausse un sourcil incrédule.

« Pardon? »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de le toucher! »

« Ah bon? Et qui va m'en empêcher? Toi, peut-être? Laisses-moi rire! »

Il regarde vers Draco avec un air dédaigneux et recule jusqu'à lui. Il s'accroupit et lui attrape les cheveux sans douceur.

« C'est ça que tu veux? C'est ce sale fils de mangemort? Je le tuerais plutôt que de le laisser te toucher! » Crache-t-il.

Draco gémit de douleur.

Et je perds le contrôle…

J'ai toujours été très habile avec la magie sans baguette, mais cela, Olivier ne le sait pas, il ne pense même pas que je pourrais avoir le désir de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il est sur le point de faire…

Sa baguette qu'il tient sous la gorge de Draco soudain s'échappe de ses mains. Bizarrement ça lui coupe ses moyens…

C'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas faire grand chose sans sa baguette, le pauvre… Je suis encore un peu plus furieux lorsque je pense au nombre de fois où il m'a immobilisé avec ce satané bout de bois, où il m'a fait mal en me jetant des sorts cuisants…

La baguette s'enflamme et tombe en cendres à ses pieds. Il relève les yeux pour me regarder, et une lueur de panique s'y allume.

J'avance sans même m'en rendre compte et d'un geste de mon bras, je projette une onde magique qui l'envoie valser contre le mur, l'assommant à moitié. A présent il tremble en me voyant me rapprocher toujours plus, je crois qu'il comprend qu'il est allé beaucoup trop loin.

Il balbutie des bouts de phrases, pathétiques tentatives d'excuse entrecoupées de sanglots et de promesses. Je n'écoute même plus, je n'entends plus rien, un sourd bourdonnement m'en empêche, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête: le punir, lui faire le plus de mal possible.

Je le fais léviter contre le mur, il est punaisé comme un vulgaire papillon de collection.

D'un geste supplémentaire, sa chemise s'envole et je m'emploie à lui rendre coup pour coup ce qu'il a infligé à mon précieux ange. Bientôt de longues estafilades apparaissent sur son torse qui faisait sa fierté, à la fois parfaitement musclé et doré par le soleil…

Il crie sous la douleur cuisante que je lui inflige à chaque coupure de la lame invisible qui entaille à chaque fois un peu plus profondément sa chair. Je décide d'en finir et serre le poing. Il commence à étouffer et son teint vire lentement au bleu.

Soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me tourne pour voir Draco, il grimace mais reste debout, il me dit simplement:

« Ne fais pas ça, Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Je relâche ma prise sur mon ancien compagnon qui s'écrase lamentablement au sol, évanoui. Draco me sourit et manque de tomber, cette fois c'est moi qui le soutiens. Et cette fois c'est de mon propre chef et en toute conscience de mes actes que je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes…

Fin POV Harry.

oOoOo

À suivre…

Le prochain chapitre arrivera le 2 septembre et Bady sera de retour de vacance! Youpie!


	5. s'aimer, tout simplement

**Titre** : Larmes de Sang

**Auteurs** : Vif d'or et BadAngel666

**Disclaimer** : Hey ! Bady, est-ce que ton pseudo est pour te cacher des paparazzi ? En tout cas, moi je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling.°Hum! très drôle! Je ne possède rien non plus, bien que le corps de Dray soit l'objet de ma convoitise… Mmmmmmmm°

**Rating** : R (j'aime pas les nouveautés). °Moui! On s'y retrouve vite, je préfère la délicatesse d'un PG-13, ou d'un NC-17… °

**Genre** : Romance/Drama

**Résumé** : Le temps a passé depuis Poudlard et la chute du lord Noir. Tout le monde pense que le Survivant est heureux avec son compagnon Olivier Dubois, mais qu'en est-il vraiment? HPDM (POV alternés)

**Avertissement**: Ceci est un Slash, couple gay, donc, plus clairement: messieurs qui se font des choses pas très catholiques… Homophobes, passez votre chemin! Pour les accro au Yaoi, bienvenue!

**Note de Vif d'or** : Et voilà la dernière partie de cette magnifique fic (d'après vos dires) et Bady est de retour... tous en coeur « Bienvenue Bady » ! lolll

**Note de la sadique en chef (Bady pour les intimes):** Me revoilà! Eh oui, j'ai passé six semaines à me dorer la pilule, et j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous… Mais oui! J'ai donc décidé de vous offrir un bonus, que vous trouverez à la fin de ce chapitre. Nous avons eu des échos disant que les RAR deviennent interdites, je trouve cela complètement nul (pour rester poli, ma maman dit que je parle comme un mec… Même pas vrai! Lol!)! Vif d'or vous a livré quatre chapitre, c'est moi qui achève cette publication, et c'est avec une petite larme que je vous annonce l'ultime chapitre de cette fic… J'espère que vous aimerez assez pour nous laisser un petit commentaire final et nous encourager à écrire d'autres fics communes…

**Avertissement pour ce chapitre:** Attention, ce chapitre contient un** lemon**, bon, à mes yeux, cela ne fait que rajouter du piment, mais si de votre côté vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scènes, je vous prie de cliquer sur "précédent"... Pour les accros au citron, bavez bien!

**oOoOo**

**RAR**

**

* * *

**

**Onarluca : **

(_rép de Bady_) Je suis excessivement fière de moi sur ce coup, d'autant que c'est arrivé tout seul, à croire que mon côté Serpentard prend le dessus... lol! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes, et... Bonne lecture! Bisous!

(_rép de Vif d'or_) Contente que ça t'ai plu, voilà la suite et fin... bisous !

**mnemesysfr :**

(_rép de Bady_) Merci, ça fait plaisir, de tels commentaires, il faut parfois aux gens un vrai choc pour leur ôter le voile qui obscurcit leur vision... J'en sais quelque chose, on dira que Harry a été thérapeuthique sur ce coup-là, mais rien ne se serait passé sans ma chère Vif d'or, dont le talent m'a inspirée... En tout cas, fini le drame et place à la félicité pour ce dernier chapitre... Bisous!

(_rép de Vif d'or_) Et oui, le POV est de Harry est magnifique, je suis tout a fait daccord avec toi la-dessus, et c'est grâce à l'énorme talent de Bady. Elle est géniale ! Mais ne lui dit pas, elle ne le sais pas et si elle l'apprend elle voudra plus écrire avec moi. Lollll Merci de continuer a nous lire. J'espère que tu aimeras autant cette fin. Bisous doux !

**Anox :**

(_rép de Bady_) Tu aimes Harry lorsqu'il réagit? Tant mieux, moi aussi... Le pauvre avait vraiment besoin de sortir ses petits doigts de son auguste fondement... Donc, voilà la chose faite! Le jour est arrivé, voilà le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture! Bisous!

(_rép de Vif d'or_) Vive Ryry, tu l'as dit... moi aussi je l'adore ! Merci de nous lire et la voilà la fin. Bisous !

**Zaika :**

(_rép de Bady_) Merci, nous sommes super, je suis super, en bref... Bon, j'arrêtes! lol! Je te remercie pour ta review, car même si elle est courte, elle m'a fait plaisir... J'espère que la fin de cette histoire te plaira autant qu'il nous a plu de l'écrire... Bisous!

(_rép de Vif d'or_) Alors la voilà la suite et fin, j'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras autant. Bisous !

**Vert emeraude :**

(_rép de Bady_) En effet, Dubois méritait ce qui lui est arrivé, il méritait même pire, si tu veux mon avis, mais bon, j'ai pas osé faire pire, car là, ça aurait été vraiment gore... lol! Quant à la belle Carla, tu verras bien... Hé hé hé! Bisous!

(_rép de Vif d'or_) Contente que tu ais aimé, moi aussi j'aussi j'ai aimé la punition de Dubois et comme l'a dit Bady, pour Carla... heu... tu verras bien. Lol Bisous, ma douce.

**garla sama :**

(_rép de Bady_) Ne pleures pas, voici le dernier chapitre... De plus, si ton clavier est inondé, tu ne pourras plus nous reviewer et nous dire à quel point nous sommes géniales... lol! Oui, Dubois a mérité ce qu'il a eu et tant mieux! Dray et Ry vont pouvoir fêter ça, mais ça c'est le boulot de Vif d'or, avec son don incontesté pour les lemons! Bonne lecture! Bisous!

(_rép de Vif d'or_) Et voilà que Bady me donne le travail de vous faire bavé... heu, je pense que ce n'est pas trop compliqué, je peux faire ça. Enfin, tu sauras me le dire après lecture de ce dernier chapitre. Si ton clavier est encore utilisable. Lolll Bisous !

**Alinemcb54 :**

(_rép de Bady_) Tant mieux, car nous aussi! lol! Merci de nous le dire aussi franchement... J'espère que le chapitre 5 sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, et que ce que tu vas lire te plaira... Bisous!

(_rép de Vif d'or_) On t'aime, on t'aime. On continue ! lolll Bisous !

**BlackNemesis :**

(_rép de Bady_) Ce qu'il faut savoir dans l'état d'esprit où était Harry, c'est que les personnes comme lui aiment réellement leur bourreau... C'est là qu'est le problème. Si tu relis le premier POV, tu verras qu'il raconte le début de leur relation. En fait, au départ, il a été séduit, et puis le doute et la dépendance sont arrivés dans l'équation... Donc, tout en subissant les coups, il l'aimait, certes pas autants que Dray, mais il l'aimait comme on aime une personne qui fait attention à nous, avec tendresse et reconnaissance, même si dans ce cas précis, la reconnaissance n'avait pas lieu d'être... Et puis il voyait Dray comme un être inaccessible, une sorte d'ange, un idéal, mais sa conception de lui-même plus les doutes qu'Olivier a su semer en lui lui ont interdit d'envisager une relation. Il s'est donc enferré dans ce piège et voilà où ça l'a mené. Merci pour tes reviews qui m'ont tant fait plaisir, mais cela, tu le sais déjà... Donc, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira autant que les autres... Bisous!

(_rép de Vif d'or_) Bady ayant répondu a tes questionnements, me reste qu'a te souhaiter une bonne lecture. J'espère que tu aimeras, c'est beaucoup plus soft... Merci d'avoir été là depuis le début, ça m'a beaucoup touché. Je t'embrasse !

**L'Ange Noir aux larmes de sang :**

(_rép de Bady_) Sadiques? mais bien sûr, mais là je trouve qu'on a été assez clémentes, imagine si j'avais coupé alors que Olivier était punaisé au mur, hein? Tu aurais peut-être fait un arrêt cardiaque! lol! Tu as aimé Olivier en version 'tag'? Tant mieux! Pour Carla, tu n'as qu'à lire ce qui suit! Bisous !

(_rép de Vif d'or_) Sadique ? (on dirait que je redifuse la réponse de Bady, là ! lol) Bon alors, mais non on est pas sadique... D'habitude Bady (c'est elle qui a coupé les chapitres) est beaucoup plus sadique que ça, elle a été très gentille ici ! lol J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur. Lol Bisous !

**Serpentis-draco :**

(_rép de Bady_) Bah, il fallait bien que ce type prenne sa raclée... Dray a en effet été assez à court de mot après sa petite séance sous la douche, mais bon, qui ne l'aurait pas été avec un sexy petit Gryffy comme Ryry, n'est-ce pas? lol! Voici la suite (et fin...) de cette histoire! Bisous!

(_rép de Vif d'or_) Tu aurais dit quoi toi après ce qui s'est passé sous la douche, c'est qu'il ne s'attendais pas à ça, le pauvre. Lol Allez, va lire la suite et dit-moi comment tu l'as trouver. Bisous !

**Lyciaa :**

(_rép de Bady_) Cette histoire n'avait pas pour but de sentir la rose, elle est terrible, mais d'actualité, et peut-être que certains y verront une occasion de reconnaître dans leur entourage ceux qui souffrent. Toutefois, cela finit bien, non? Bisous!

(_rép de Vif d'or_) Bienvenue ! Tu as été chanceuse de tout lire d'une traite, tu n'as pas subit les fins de chapitres sadiques de Bady. Lol Je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que la fin ne te décevras pas. Bisous !

**Violette – Ceresse :**

(_rép de Bady_) En quoi le fait que je sois rentrée pourrait changer quoi que ce soit à notre publication, surtout que ce chapitre devait être chouchouté, peaufiné... etc. Ta capacité à faire des citations m'impressionne vraiment, mais bon, étant une VIP, tu as vraiment mérité ton titre... Tu me connais trop, je suis sadique, et fière de l'être, tu sais déjà qu'il va y avoir un lemon, alors je ne te retarde pas plus, bonne lecture ma grande et que le lemon powa réchauffe ton pauvre corps suite à de trop longues et gonflantes vacances en Suède... Bisous!

(_rép de Vif d'or_) Mais non, ça parait pas du tout que tu nous lance des fleurs pour ne pas qu'on s'apperçoive que tu es en retard. Lol Harry est, lui aussi, assez fier de lui-même. Il a sauvé son « vrai » amoureux. Pour ce qui est de Carla, tu verras bien dans ce chapitre. Et je pense que tu aimeras ce chapitre, enfin, si tu aimes les lemons autant que moi. Lolll Bonne lecture et bisous a toi aussi.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : s'aimer, tout simplement

* * *

POV Draco:

Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive et qu'il voit Dubois. Je ne le pensais pas prêt à le rencontrer, mais je suis très content qu'il soit venu finalement! Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant. Je ne sais pas si je serais encore de ce monde si mon Sauveur n'était pas arrivé à ce moment précis. Mais, il était là. Et encore plus fort. Pour moi? J'ose y croire.

Je fais sortir des cordes de ma baguette et d'un mouvement de la main, l'attache solidement. Je le fais léviter à l'intérieur après que Harry ait ouvert la porte. Je le dépose au salon près de la cheminée.

Harry contacte le ministère de la magie afin qu'ils envoient quelqu'un pour le remettre en prison leur spécifiant bien que cette fois-ci, il porte plainte.

Je souris. Je suis heureux.

Aussitôt sa conversation terminée, trois aurors arrivent et l'amènent avec eux.

Harry se tourne vers moi. Il a l'air triste. Mon cœur se serre, serait-il désolé de se séparer de cette ordure?

Il s'approche et me prend dans ses bras, un petit sourire se dessine sur ses merveilleuses lèvres.

« Je vais te soigner ces vilaines blessures. » Dit-il.

Je m'aperçois que, en effet, je suis couvert de blessures diverses, allant de la coupure à l'ecchymose.

Il me dépose sur le rebord de la baignoire, et y fait couler de l'eau tout en en vérifiant la température avec sa main.

Tous ses mouvements me fascinent, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de lui. Mais je ne peux non plus prononcer un seul mot.

Il prend des fioles dans l'armoire, les dépose à côté de moi.

Je le regarde toujours sans rien dire, sans rien faire, sauf sourire.

Il débouche une première fiole et me la tend.

« Boit ça. Ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux. » Dit-il.

Je la prends et l'amène à mes lèvres. Je sens les diverses coupures se refermer. Il m'en tend une deuxième, je la bois aussi. Il me tend la troisième et même scénario, je la vide d'une seule gorgée.

Je me sens vraiment bien mieux. Il est fort mon Ryry (NdB: mdr, je déteins sur toi, ma chérie!)

Je vois ensuite Harry reprendre les fioles et les déposer sur le comptoir. Il s'approche de moi à nouveau. Tend les mains vers ma chemise et la déboutonne.

Je ne bouge toujours pas, comme paralysé. Il la fait glisser sur mes épaules et la jette un peu plus loin. Il me regarde, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

Cette lueur me réveille finalement et je lui retire son chandail.

« Tu es beau! » Lui dis-je, encore une fois. Je crois que lui ai dit cette petite phrase des centaines de fois depuis quelques semaines.

« Je crois que je le sais à présent. » Me répond-il moqueur.

Mes doigts glissent lentement sur son torse. Je le caresse doucement, du bout des doigts jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne son pantalon. Je lève les yeux et les plonge dans ses émeraudes. Cette lueur, je crois bien que je la reconnais à présent, c'est la même que je vois depuis toutes ces années dans les miens lorsque je me regarde dans un miroir.

Tout en détachant son pantalon, je l'embrasse. Juste un petit baiser, seulement mes lèvres déposées sur les siennes. Je me recule un peu, tout en descendant son jean doucement, en profitant pour effleurer ses cuisses, ses genoux et finalement ses mollets. Je lui enlève ses chaussures et ses bas pour finalement retirer le pantalon au complet.

Il est là, devant moi, presque nu…

Je ne peux attendre, je lui retire aussi son boxer. Je me recule et l'admire.

« Tu ne peux me trouver beau, je suis si maigre. » Dit-il.

« Tu es magnifique… surtout quand tu rougis ainsi. » Répondis-je, très sérieux.

Il rougit de plus belle.

Il me déshabille ensuite avec des gestes nerveux.

Il me contemple à son tour.

« Ton corps est si parfait. Comment peux-tu dire que je suis beau après avoir vu ton propre corps dans un miroir? »

« Simplement parce que celui-ci est le tien. »

Nous entrons dans la baignoire ensemble. Je m'y assieds et l'attire vers moi, l'asseyant dos à moi, collé sur mon torse.

Il se penche vers le savon et en prend une noix dans sa main, se retourne et d'un simple geste de la main me fais couler de l'eau sur la tête m'aspergeant complètement.

Il rit de ma surprise.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à me faire noyer. »

Il rigole encore plus et me savonne les cheveux. Il reprend ensuite encore un peu de ce savon et me caresse en entier semblant vouloir découvrir mon corps dans ses moindres recoins.

Lorsqu'il a vraiment 'tout' savonné mon corps, je répète les mêmes gestes. Nous sommes maintenant complètement propres et complètement excités.(_NdB: Miam! Ca promet! Lol!)_

Nous nous embrassons passionnément, il se recule doucement et me dit.

« Draco, allons dans la chambre, j'aimerais que notre première fois soit dans un endroit un peu plus douillet. »

Je l'embrasse à nouveau tout en le prenant dans mes bras. Je le dépose sur le tapis de bain et le sèche tendrement. Il prend une autre serviette et me sèche à mon tour, nos lèvres toujours bien collées les unes sur les autres, nos langues toujours jouant ensemble, semblant connaître une danse bien à elles.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre à tâtons tout en continuant de découvrir nos corps mutuellement.

Ça ne va pas assez vite pour moi, le lit est bien trop loin, je le prends dans mes bras et le dépose sur le lit, comme s'il était de verre. Un verre si fin que le moindre petit choc pourrait le briser. Je me recule un peu pour l'admirer encore. Je ne me lasserai jamais de le regarder. Il est là, sur un lit, complètement nu et offert à moi.

Il est là, complètement nu juste pour moi!

Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Une larme s'échappe de mes yeux et roule sur ma joue. Je le rejoins sur le lit et m'installe au-dessus de lui. Il vient baiser ma joue et y recueille la petite perle.

Ce moment est magique. Je l'embrasse tendrement pour ensuite découvrir son corps avec ma bouche. Je l'embrasse partout, partant de ses lèvres pour me diriger vers son cou. Suivant un tracé que j'ai rêvé tant de fois, mes lèvres se rendent ensuite vers son torse encore mince mais tellement agréable. Elles poursuivent leur tracé comme si elles connaissaient le chemin par cœur allant de plus en plus vers le sud, cet endroit si chaud.

Je l'entends gémir sous mes caresses et baisers et ça m'excite encore plus. Je lève les yeux vers son visage, il est magnifique, les yeux brumeux, à moitié fermés, les joues rougit par le plaisir et la bouche entrouverte, gémissants de plus en plus fort.

Il sent bien que j'approche de plus en plus de son érection. Il lève alors la tête et me regarde à son tour. Je tends la langue vers les petites goûtes de plaisir qui perlent déjà au bout son pénis. Son goût est divin. Personne n'a cette saveur, j'en suis sûr. Une saveur un peu âcre mais sucrée en même temps. C'est Harry, tout simplement.

Je goûte enfin à mon Harry, à mon amour et j'en suis tout remué de l'intérieur.

Je le prends en entier dans ma bouche, je ne peux plus attendre. Il gémit encore plus fort. Je sens qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps. Il me tient d'une main par les cheveux et de l'autre, il retient le drap comme pour ne pas tomber.

Tout en continuant d'aller et venir sur sa verge, je le contemple et lorsqu'il jouit dans ma bouche en criant mon prénom, il me regarde dans les yeux et je ne peux faire mieux que jouir à mon tour, juste comme ça tellement c'est beau.

Cette image restera gravé dans ma mémoire pour toujours, je le sais.

Il me remonte vers lui rapidement et prend ma bouche en otage, comme s'il était désespéré et me murmure tout bas.

« Prends-moi Dray, j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. »

Je le regarde, bouche bée. Mais me reprend vite, ce n'est pas le moment pour une conversation, nous verrons ça plus tard.

« Avec plaisir, amour. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il prend ma main et fait pénétrer trois de mes doigts dans sa bouche. Il les suce, les mordilles, mimant ce que je venais de lui faire. Mon excitation devient très vite douloureuse avec ce traitement. Il les relâche et conduit ma main lui-même jusqu'à son entrée.

J'insère un premier doigt dans cet antre chaud et humide. Ma bouche embrassant son corps encore et encore ne se lassant pas de cette peau si chaude et merveilleuse. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier tandis que mon autre main caresse doucement son érection.

« Maintenant! » Gémit Harry, trop impatient.

Je retire mes doigts et m'installe entre ses jambes. Que ne ferais-je pas pour cet être qui a volé mon cœur il y a si longtemps ?

Aussitôt mon entrée débutée en lui, il se cambre pour en avoir plus, plus vite. Aucune douleur n'est visible sur son visage. Il est pourtant si étroit.

Je ne suis plus que gémissements et plaisir. Je crie, je hurle. Il crie, il hurle. Nous nous embrassons. Je vais et viens en lui et sur lui ma main fait de même.

Nous nous disons des 'je t'aime' et des 'pour toujours mon amour'. Plus rien n'existe à part nous deux et notre amour.

Nous jouissons ensemble. Comme si je l'avais attendu ! Comme s'il m'avait attendu ! En criant notre amour l'un pour l'autre.

Et je m'écroule sur lui, épuisé. Mais pour ne pas l'écrasé, je me retire de lui et me décale juste à côté de lui. Aussitôt il se colle à moi, sa tête sur mon torse. Je lui donne un baiser sur la tête, il la relève et me sourit. Je craque.

« Je t'aime Harry James Potter. »

Une larme s'échappe de son œil droit, mais il me sourit tendrement et m'embrasse en me remerciant.

« Cet instant que tu viens de me faire vivre, mon amour, cette façon de me faire l'amour, est toute nouvelle pour moi. Jamais on ne m'a pris avec autant de tendresse et d'amour. Je t'aime aussi Draco. Tellement! »

Je le serre dans mes bras, heureux tout simplement... Et je crois que plus jamais je ne le laisserai repartir...

Fin POV Draco.

* * *

POV (?)

Deux ans ont passé depuis cette triste histoire, triste, ai-je dit?

En vérité, oui, elle l'a été…

Et pour beaucoup de monde.

Beaucoup de larmes ont été versées, des larmes de sang…

Harry se mourait et Draco de son côté étouffait son amour sous un altruisme qui ne lui allait pas. Hermione et Ron ne savaient pas ce qui se passait juste sous leur nez…

Mais le destin s'en est mêlé. Heureusement je dirai.

Heureusement pour eux, heureusement pour moi…

Qui je suis?

Oh! Pardonnez-moi…

Vous me connaissez certainement, je m'appelles Carla, modeste infirmière à Sainte Mangouste.

J'avais rencontré Harry lors d'une réception à laquelle il était convié avec Olivier, et sa détresse si semblable à la mienne m'a attirée. Par la suite, je l'ai un peu espionné, et ce que j'ai découvert m'a fait froid dans le dos…

J'ai décidé de l'aider un peu, je n'aime pas voir des gens malheureux, et lui l'était.

Comment je l'ai aidé?

A votre avis, comment s'est-il retrouvé sur le chemin de Traverse ce jour-là, devant le même magasin et au même moment que Draco Malfoy?

Je leur ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce, après tout, cela ne peut faire de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas?

Aujourd'hui, deux ans après, ces deux anciens ennemis coulent des jours heureux ensemble. Ils ont acheté une maison dans le Londres moldu, se sont mariés et à présent ils tentent de concevoir un enfant…

Si ce petit a le même caractère qu'eux, je plains le pauvre professeur Rogue, qui enseigne toujours à Poudlard.

Non, je ne me moques pas!

Harry a vraiment changé en deux ans, il est redevenu le jeune homme souriant et heureux d'autrefois, et Draco lui… Je crois bien que le sourire est collé à la glue perpétuelle sur son visage.

Harry a monté une association qui vient en aide aux victimes de violence conjugale, cela fait office de thérapie je pense, car d'après son mari, il fait encore des cauchemars…

La vie est devenue douce pour tous, c'est ce qui compte.

Moi?

Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir?

Je suis sortie du coma au bout d'une semaine, j'ai mis du temps à guérir, mais Harry est devenu mon infirmier. Ne riez pas, ce n'est pas drôle!

Marc (mon fiancé) est allé à la case Azkaban directement, et avec mon témoignage, il y est resté, il y est, je crois pour encore dix années. Je travaille à présent avec Harry et m'occupes des gens qui n'ont plus le courage de prendre soin d'eux après avoir été trop rabaissés par leurs compagnons trop violents. Nous faisons du bon travail, beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes ont été sauvés grâce à nos psychomages et à notre expérience de ce genre de relations destructrices.

J'ai trouvé moi aussi le bonheur avec un homme, nous nous sommes rencontrés au mariage de Draco et Harry, et ça a été le coup de foudre. Lui aussi a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie et nous pansons mutuellement nos blessures. D'ici quelques jours, je deviendrai madame Remus J. Lupin.

Comme quoi, toutes les histoires ne finissent pas mal. Il ne faut jamais perdre courage, et si quelqu'un vous dit un jour que vous ne valez rien, ne le croyez pas, car celui qui dit ça n'est pas fait pour vous, croyez en une personne qui a entendu ça pendant des années.

En conclusion, je vous dirai simplement que je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde...

Au fait, je ne pense pas vous avoir dit mon nom entier…

Je m'appelle Carla Yvonne Dumbledore…

**

* * *

**

Fin

* * *

**Bonus:**

**Larmes de Sang…**

_Perles de lumière,_

_Océans de mystère;_

_Perles nacrées_

_Aux couleurs irisées…_

_Fenêtres de ton âme_

_Reflets de ton cœur_

_Abandonnant tes peurs_

_Tu m'offres ta flamme…_

_Ramènes en moi la vie_

_De ton regard empli de larmes_

_Envoles mon esprit,_

_Et vois comme je rends les armes…_

**Fin du Bonus…**

* * *

**Note de Bady:**

Voilà, ainsi s'achève notre première fic, nous y avons mis toute notre âme… Pour information, le poème que vous venez de lire est de moi, eh oui, comme Dray, j'ai beau être sarcastique, cynique et froide, je n'en suis pas moins humaine… lol!

Vous avez aimé cette fic? Cliquez donc sur "Submit review" et laissez- nous vos impressions, nous n'en seront que plus enclines à écrire d'autres histoires, la prochaine étant déjà en train de germer dans mon esprit de Serpentard…

Sachez que nous vous aimons et que nous ne manqueront pas de faire les RAR lorsque le nombre de reviews sera satisfaisant…

°_regarde Vif d'or qui a pris un air choqué_°

Ben quoi?

Bon, d'accord, nous ferons les RAR même si notre compte n'explose pas…

°_se met à râler, regarde à nouveau Vif, qui se marre comme une baleine, lui assène un coup de polochon derrière la tête_°

Sur ce, chers lecteurs, je vous dit à une très prochaine fois…

Bisous!

Vif d'or & Bady.


End file.
